A New Beginning
by dollfaceholmes16
Summary: Thirteen year old Leena King just fought in a hard battle,the battle at Hogwarts. But when mysterious guests arrive from America, will Leena be able to resist making friends with them? R&R * BEGINNING IS AN AFTER THE WAR PROLOGUE, NOT LEENA'S POV*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody except Cosette King!**

**Prolouge:**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron left the Headmasters office to the sounds of clapping and cheering from the portraits. All three of them trampled down the winding staircase in silence and exhaustion, the after math of not sleeping or resting for two days finally catching up to them. It wasn't until they passed a broken statue of a knight did Harry turn to face his two best friends. Hermione stared around at the wreckage with tear filled eyes and Ron looked down at his feet, a blank and searching look etched on his face. Harry suddenly felt enormous relief spread through him. At this moment in time, he didn't care who had died in the battle. He only cared about the two people standing in front of him, and how they were alive. Hermione and Ron were the only two he cared about right now.

Hermione looked straight into his eyes and rushed to him. She gave him a bone crushing hug, and he hugged back just as tightly, not wanting to let go. Harry heard footsteps and saw Ron heading over to them, tears finally escaping his eyes. Harry let go of Hermione and put an arm around Ron's shoulders, pulling them into a trio hug. A single tear flowed down his ash covered face as they stood there, heads together and arms around each other. He felt Hermione shaking with silent sobs and tightened his grip on her waist.

"We're alive," he whispered to them. "We made it."

They stood there for a minute, or an hour, Harry didn't know, but finally Hermione looked up with red puffy eyes and smiled. "We're alive," she agreed in a strong voice. Ron smiled and took her hand, nodding. He met Harry's eyes and nodded slightly. Harry took Hermione's other hand and lead them to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was filled with sorrow and misery. Where the teachers usually sat was a makeshift first aid station, while three of the four house tables had been set back up. In the corner where the Slytherin table would be normally, there were the bodies of the fallen. Harry felt his heart ache as he saw the small, limp body of Collin Creevey amongst the row of the dead. Harry had always thought that Collin was a little annoying, yes, but he had risked his life to end the battle that Harry started. He was only sixteen or seventeen. The same age as…

Ginny. Harry spotted her the same time she saw him. Her dirt streaked face was flaked with cuts and dried blood, and her flaming orange hair was pulled back into a braid. Her brown eyes bored into Harry's green eyes, and she hurried over to him. But, instead of flinging herself into Harry's arms, like he was expecting, she hugged Ron with great force that he stumbled backwards, surprised. Ron's arms tightened around his little sister. Hermione caught Harry's eye and the two of them left the brother and sister alone, heading over to the dead.

Harry really didn't want to see who had died. He didn't want to feel the pain in his chest as he stared down at the people he knew and loved, knowing he never got to say goodbye to them. Collin, Fred, Lavender Brown… Harry stopped and sank to his knees in front of the bodies of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. They had just had a son. Not even two months old and their baby had lost his parents.

_But I'm his godfather_, Harry thought. Another couple of tears escaped his eyes as the thought crashed over him.

"Harry?" Hermione said in a gentle voice, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw fresh tears flowing down her face. Harry stood up and grasped her hand firmly. "Let's go. I think Ron and Ginny have gone to the rest of the Weasley's now…"

They made their way to the Gryffindor table and found all the Weasley's, including Percy, sitting and talking. Hermione let go of Harry's hand and squeezed in between Bill and Ron. Harry stood there, and backed away. He didn't want to intrude in the Weasley's mourning. Hermione could since she was dating Ron, but Harry didn't know what would happen to him and Ginny's relationship. He hoped that they could repair the relationship after the war, but for now, he decided not to interfere. Harry headed back towards the entrance, when something caught his eye. A family was sitting at the edge of the far table, the three of them alone and scared looking. Draco Malfoy looked up and stared at Harry, who was frozen with surprise. What were they still doing here?

Harry walked slowly over to that table and stopped behind the back of Lucius Malfoy. Narcrissa looked up and her grey eyes looked frightened.

"Potter," Malfoy said quietly and his father whipped around. Lucius had a dangerous look on his face, but Harry didn't flinch. He stood in the same spot, glaring back.

"Well, this is a… surprise. What brings the 'Chosen One' to our midst?" Lucius hissed. Several families, including the Weasley's were staring avidly at Harry and the Malfoy's, waiting.

"I just wanted to say something to your wife," Harry replied coldly. He turned his head toward Narcrissa, who cringed back slightly. "Thank you.

"Thank you? Thank you?" Ron asked crediusly an hour later in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones in there, sitting in the chairs by the fire which they had numerously claimed over the past seven years while doing homework. Harry had just finished telling the two of them what had happened between the Malfoy's and him. "That family was the closest family to Voldemort, held us captive at their house, and you say _thank you_?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ron, I said thank you. Narcrissa saved me in the forest. She could've told all the Death Eaters that I was still alive, but she didn't-"

"Yeah, to save her son's skin!"

"Ron, I think Harry did the right thing. Narcrissa could've easily reported that Harry was still alive and he wouldn't be here if she had done that," Hermione scolded. Ron gave an outraged look at her, but dropped it. "Harry, are you alright? You should get some rest. We all should."

"I'm fine. You two go ahead. I'll be up in a while," Harry lied. He wanted more time to think about everything: How Snape was in love with his mother, Ginny, if he was going to return to Hogwarts the next year or not, _if _there was going to be Hogwarts next year… He waited until he heard the door shut to the dorm room before he stood and walked out of the portrait hole. It's not like he didn't want to talk to his best friends, but some things are better left to ponder by yourself.

Harry walked up and up until he reached the Room of Requirement. He doubted it would work after the cursed fire, but he tried.

_I have to get away. I have to get away. I have to get away_, He thought while walk past where the door usually appeared three times. Harry heard the familiar sound of the door materializing and looked around. Sure enough, there stood a door tall enough so that it was an inch above Harry's head and wide enough so he could get through. He hesitantly went up to, checked to make sure he wasn't being followed, and opened the door. The room was dark, but as soon as he thought it, the room light up with invisible candles. Harry caught his breath. The wall to his right was one long book case filled to the top with thin and large books, while the rest were red and gold. A fireplace was on the wall directly ahead of him, chairs and a couch around it. Harry walked right up to the chair nearest the fire and settled down on it. It was a comfortable chair, and Harry felt his muscles loosen up and relax as he sank down in cushions. _Alone at last_. He smiled at the thought, and then plunged into a deep sleep.

"Where have you been?!" Hermione yelled at him when he entered the common room the next day at five in the afternoon. Harry flinched. Again, he, Hermione and Ron, who was observing the scene in the background, were the only ones in the common room. Everybody else had either gone home or were down in the Great Hall eating or still mourning.

"I- I just accidently fell asleep while taking a walk," Harry said weakly. He didn't want to fight. He had woken up in cold sweat an hour ago, after having a dream about being chased by the dead he had loved. Their murderous faces still haunted his vision even now, and Bellatrix's laughter after killing his godfather two years back still rang in his ears.

"We thought you had left during the night or worst, have been kidnapped by a rouge Death Eater," Hermione said fearfully. She looked on the verge of tears. Harry went straight up to her and hugged her, which surprised Hermione. Harry felt her arms wrap around his waist and heard her sigh. "Where were you?"

"In the Room of Requirement. I had to get some space for awhile," he mumbled back, letting go of her. She wiped away a tear and sniffled. Ron came over hurriedly and took her hand, shooting Harry a look.

"Just… just tell us next time you decide to roam off. Leave a note or something, okay?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, and together, went down to the Great Hall.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said at once when he sat down next to Ginny, who refused to look at him. "How did you sleep last night?" Her eyes were still tinted with red and there were bags under eyes, but her smile was as warm and inviting as usual.

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered politely before scooping some kidney steak pie onto his plate. "Where are Percy and Bill?"

"Oh, helping Minerva and Kingsley get stuff into order, no doubt," she replied stiffly. Mr. Weasley squeezed her shoulders and went back to reading the Daily Prophet. George sat on Harry's other side, staring at his untouched plate of food with dead eyes. Harry felt dread flood through him. This was the first time he had actually seen George without Fred. Even when George had lost his ear, Fred was there beside him, making jokes about it and smiling next to his twin. Now, that will never be true again. "Georgie, you need to eat something before it gets cold."

"I'm not hungry mum," George said in a monotone voice, something Harry had never heard in his life. He stared at George, and then to Ginny, who had tears in her eyes. Their gazes met and for a moment, it felt normal. Then, Ginny got up and hugged her brother George. Harry looked down at his pie and started eating, feeling a little uncomfortable being here. He felt like an intruder in their lives now, and he didn't want to be that kind of person. Hermione must have felt the same way, for she was also looking down awkwardly. "Harry?"

Harry looked up, startled. He looked at Mr. Weasley, thinking he was the one who said his name, but he shook his head. Harry then turned to his right and saw George looking straight at him, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Walk with me?" George asked quietly. Harry nodded, and they both stood up. George marched toward the doors and out into the entrance hall. Harry hurried along beside him, struggling to keep up on his sore legs.

George had chosen Harry over his family to walk with him. _Why_? He could've chosen Ron, or Ginny, or Percy even, since he was the one that actually saw Fred die. But Harry didn't want to point this out to George. It would only make him cry even more, or go into a rage at Harry for bringing it up.

They were all the way by the edge of the lake when George stopped walking. Harry nearly ran into him, he was so deep in thought about what would happen next. Harry stared out into the lake, remembering the Triwizard Tournament, the faces of the merpeople that lived in the depths of that lake…

"Thank you, Harry," George whispered so softly, that his voice carried in the slight breeze blowing around them.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"Thank you," George said a little more loudly than before. "Percy told me what you did with Fred's body."

"Oh." Harry vaguely remembered putting Fred's body where a suit of armor was supposed to stand. The thought caused him pain, still seeing Fred's last laugh frozen on his face. The first time Percy had joked in his life. Fred had gotten to see that. "I couldn't leave him in the middle of the wreckage, and Percy wouldn't leave without him."

"Mainly all of our family owes our lives to you, Harry: Ginny, dad, Ron, and now Fred does. And I plan on making it up to you for him," George claimed in a stronger voice. The emptiness had left his eyes, replaced by a darker look that Harry wished he would never see on George's face ever again. The hole where his ear had been cursed off even seemed darker than it was five minutes ago. Harry felt scared at that moment.

"You… you don't have to, George. You guys are like my family. That's what family does, right?" Harry asked hesitantly, not wanting to set off George. George gave him a blazing look, causing Harry to flinch back.

"You will never be part of the Weasley family. Not even if you and Ginny marry. You don't belong with us," George said coldly. Harry started backing up away from George, but the twin lunged and Harry was knocked down on the ground. He felt a rough hand clasp around his throat and he gasped for air. Harry kicked and struggled against George's firm grasp. He faintly heard screaming, a girl yelling his name, then he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Hello all followers! This chapter is starting from Leena's POV. The rest of the story will be like this, maybe. But I have put a poll up on my profile about who Leena will date this year. Enjoy! R&R please! XOXO**

I watched through the window of the Gryffindor tower as Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, was tackled by George Weasley. I stared wide eyed as it looked like he was choking Harry. People all around ran to George and shoved him off of Harry, who they carried into the castle. I sighed. The Weasley's had had a hard loss; I couldn't blame George for being mad at Harry. That was his twin brother, his other half that had been killed. I enjoyed Ginny Weasley's company, so it pained me to see her broken up over her big brothers dead body in the Great Hall. She was so nice to me, even though she's a sixth year and I'm a second year.

I too had lost a sibling in this war: my older sister, Corseina King. She had been a good friend of Colin Creevey's, and they had both died while trying to defend me from some Death Eaters. I sat with Colin's younger brother, Dennis, as we both mourned over our losses. I knew Dennis liked me, even though he was two years older than me. But now, he looked so empty, I didn't even care that we were holding hands. Right now, it didn't matter.

"Leena?" A voice asked. It was thick, but obviously a girls. I looked up and saw Ginny standing feet from where I and Dennis sat. "Mind if I join you two?"

I shook my head and she came over and sat down close to me. I took her hand with my free one and Dennis took her other hand. We all sat, heads together and holding hands, crying over our loved ones. I gulped and looked up as the portrait hole opened. A girl with bushy brown hair entered with a worried expression on her face. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew her from.

"Ginny. It's Harry," she said in a shaky voice. Ginny's head snapped up and she ran forward, dragging me along with her. "It's fine. He's just in the hospital wing. George tried to… Strangle him." She looked apologetically at Ginny, who had a horrified expression on her face.

"Wh… why?" Ginny sputtered out. "Never mind, let's go."

She dragged me out with her and the other girl and we all raced to the seventh corridor. I was hesitant to go in after Ginny. I was never close to her, and I felt like I was intruding in her personal life. I knew she was dating Harry Potter, but I didn't know if I wanted to butt in. But she turned when she heard me stop at the doorway, her red hair flying across her shoulders. "You coming, Leena?"

I nodded and walked beside her as we went over to the crowd around a bed. Harry lay on the bed, looking exhausted and worn out. I would be too if I had defeated the Dark Lord in a day. "Is he okay?" I asked hesitantly when no one spoke. Everyone looked at me, and my face instantly light up red.

"I think so. George didn't do any damage to him," a tall red head replied. He also looked familiar, and I knew that this was Ginny's brother. She had the same red hair and nose as him. "Who are you? Not to be rude."

"I'm Leena King. I'm a friend of Ginny's," I said.

"Oh, I'm Ron, Ginny's brother. This is Hermione." He pointed to the bushy haired one who had come and gotten Ginny. I smiled at her. Now I knew where she was from. She was a prefect last year. She had once helped me on some of my Potions homework when I was really struggling on it. She was also one of the brightest witches I have ever met. And I knew Ron because he was the one always making out with my sisters friend Lavender last year.

"Pleasure," I said to both of them. I looked at Ginny, who was staring intently down at her boyfriend. She loved him very much. Anybody who had heard her talking about him could see that, and she looked worried sick right now. Ginny would never admit it, but sometimes I could hear her crying in her dorm at night, and I knew that Harry being gone took a big toll on her. I smiled, and hoped that one day I could have someone who I loved that much in my life.

**Six months later**

I was laughing so hard tears streamed down my cheeks. "Oh my god, Den, you are so stupid."

Dennis smiled at me and laughed along with me. It was six months after the war had ended, and Hogwarts was up and running again. It was November, and we had just come back from a trip to Hogesmade. I grinned broadly up at my best friend, who had slipped and fell in the mud while trying to impress me by walking backwards. "That's not nice, cutie."

I blushed. I had really started to develop a crush on Dennis these past few months, ever since we had hung out nearly every day during the summer and we spent every moment we could together during the days at Hogwarts. I smiled shyly and looked away as his grin widened at the flush of my cheeks. "So, who do you think the new transfer students are going to be?"

Den shrugged. "Hopefully they're not too bad. I would hate for a fight to break out just when we finally have peace."

We stayed silent for a few minutes, pondering on what he just said. McGonagall had announced last month that new students from America were moving to Hogwarts before the winter break. It had the whole school buzzing with excitement and rumors on the mysterious guests.

Finally, after weeks of suffering wish anticipation, the guests arrived. It was nothing grand. They just walked in the gates, having taken the Hogwarts Express. There were about twenty of them, all looking very nervous or just blank faces. Every Hogwarts student was standing outside, waiting for them. It was freezing. I huddled next to my friend Laura, who looked equally as cold. It was a relief when the new students finally arrived at the stone steps everybody was freezing on. A guy, who looked the oldest out of all of them, stepped forward. He had sandy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and handsome features. The thing that ruined the image was a scar that ran down the side of his face. He smiled at McGonagall, who had walked forward to introduce herself.

"Ah, you must be Minerva. I'm Luke Castellan," the blonde said, shaking hands with McGonagall. Laura giggled and I shot her a questioning look.

"He's hot," she whispered to me, and I nodded in agreement.

The guests filed inside, followed by everyone from Hogwarts. Everybody trooped into the Great Hall, and after we had all sat down at our proper tables, Filch came in, carrying a stool and the sorting hat. I frowned, thinking it was odd that they were all being sorted this late in the year.

"Now when I call your name, you will come up and place the hat on your head. It will determine what house you will be placed in while you are staying here at Hogwarts.

"Chase, Annabeth." A girl with blonde curls like a princess stepped forward. She was about my age, and she had a nervous look etched on her tan face. Annabeth placed the hat on her head and jumped a second later. I smiled, remembering my sorting.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled a minute later. The Ravenclaw table clapped the loudest as Annabeth went to sit with them, sitting next to Loony Lovegood.

"Grace, Thalia." The sorting went on and on, and my stomach was starting to growl by the time she got the 'J's. "Jackson, Perseus."

I saw a guy with messy black hair flinch and walk up to the stool. I was instantly reminded of a younger version of Harry. He had the same skin tone, jet black hair, and kind face. The difference was he wore no glasses and had no scar on his forehead. The hat sat on his head for five minutes, and everybody started whispering. I looked over at Laura and Den, who were talking about Potions.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I should have mentioned this earlier, but TLT never happened! Luke is still a "good guy" to everybody else. I wanted Percy to be as close to Leena's age as possible! Sorry this is such a short chapter! Thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoy the rest of the story! XOXO**

"So, Perseus, huh?" I asked, walking up to the stranger after his Potions lesson. "As in, the son of Zeus?"

He grimaced and looked up. His sea green eyes looked troubled, but he smiled at me. I wouldn't admit it, but he was pretty damn cute. I was so nervous when he asked to sit next to me after his sorting. All I could do was look up into his sea green eyes and nod. Dennis was irritated, but he introduced himself to Perseus anyway. Also, that Will Solace guy, a Gryffindor also, was pretty good looking, too.

"It's Percy," he corrected, bringing me back down to earth. "And yeah, I guess my mother liked mythology."

"I like it," I said with all honesty. I was very familiar with mythology. Being the daughter of muggles, I grew up with muggle books and mythology was the subject my mother taught at a university in London. "I'm Leena King."

We shook hands and walked to lunch together. He smiled a lot, I noticed. As we were sitting down, I noticed the blonde princess named Annabeth staring daggers at me over from the Ravenclaw table. I ignored her and shoveled some steak and kidney pie onto my plate. Percy grabbed some of everything and inhaled his food. Good lord, that boy could eat.

"Hungry much?" I asked, laughing. He grinned and looked up at me and probably breathing for the first time in minutes. Someone plopped down beside me and I looked over to see Thalia Grace, smiling at me. I smiled tentatively back. Truth is, that girl scared me to death. When she had first showed up, she wore lots of gothic clothes and punk jewelry. Even though she had on her Hogwarts robes, she still wore heavy black eyeliner and her chain necklaces. She was okay in the nice category, but I had a feeling you didn't want to double cross her. "Hey, Thalia."

"Hey Leena," she said, plucking a roll off my plate. "Hey Prissy."

Percy turned red as I burst out laughing. "It's Percy, Pinecone Face."

"Ohhhhh," I said, not helping the situation. Thalia's electric blue eyes flashed as she looked over at Annabeth, who was still glaring at me every once in awhile. "Hey, what's up with your friend Annabeth? I don't think she likes me much."

Percy looked over at Annabeth just in time to see her glaring at me before she turned red and talked to one of her friends. He frowned. "I don't know. Usually she's on friendly terms with everybody. Even Clarisse."

I shuddered at that name. Clarisse Rue was in Slytherin, which hadn't surprised any of the new students at all. She was mean and had thrown bat spleen at me earlier in Potions class. How anybody could be on friendly terms with that girl, I had no clue. "Well, I haven't even talked to her, so I don't know why she looks ready to kill me at any moment."

"Come with me to the dorms, Leena," Thalia said abruptly. I stared at her in surprise.

"Why?"

"Just come on!" She grabbed my arm before I could say anything else and dragged me away. What is with people and dragging me? "Dude, Annabeth has a huge crush on Percy."

I stopped dead. What? He was so not her type. I mean, he's not the brightest person ever. Sure, he's cute and dorky, but why would a Ravenclaw kid go for that? Something inside her stirred, something she had only felt whenever she saw Corseina being treated like daddy's little princess: jealousy. She, Leena King, was jealous over a guy she barely talked to today and only knew about three days ago.

"Leena?" Thalia snapped her fingers at me. I shook my head, hoping to clear my thoughts enough to concentrate on her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. But Wise Girl has a crush on Percy?"

"Yeah. Ever since they first met a year ago. He came to the camp that we all go to and they've been friends since his first day. At first she hated Percy, though. Thought he was too annoying. But, over the past few months, she's warmed up to him," Thalia explained to her. Leena snorted. That sounded ridiculous.

"Well, we should go get to Defense class," I said, still amused.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey lovely followers! Just wanted to let everyone know that I have a new website up about these stories, and I also have a twitter account so you can follow me, tweet me your thoughts about the new chapters, and so I can give you sneak peeks of upcoming stories or chapters! The website links should be up on my profile by now, if not they'll be up tomorrow! Read and Review! XOXO**

* * *

I became closer to Percy and Thalia over the next few weeks. We spent almost every waking moment together, much to Dennis's distaste. Dennis thought that it was strange that the newcomers were always spouting random Greek mythology facts, but I loved it. I finally had someone who I could relate to and talk to about mythology.

"Hello, Miss. King, Mr. Jackson, Miss. Grace!" Professor Slughorn said one day before the winter holiday. "Say, Miss. King, I heard it was your birthday on Christmas Day, yes?"

I smiled at my favorite professor. "Yes, Professor. You heard correct."

"Well, I'm hosting a Slug Club party before the break comes around. Would you like to come?" His eyes sparkled at me as my face light up even more.

"It would be a pleasure, sir!" I said excitedly.

"Splendid! I will send you an invitation in the near future," he said before walking off with a smile. I turned to see Thalia and Percy grinning at me.

"There's a Hogsmeade visit this weekend. We have to go dress shopping, Thalia!" I exclaimed to her. She nodded and smiled at me. Percy looked nervous. "Chill, Perce, I'm not asking you to come," I laughed. He sighed in relief and we all laughed at him.

"Hey, Percy," a sweet girls voice said. I turned to see Annabeth standing there with her new boyfriend, Kylar. I never really liked Kylar. He was always too boastful and he picked on my friends a lot. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just talking about Lee and Thalia going dress shopping this weekend at the village," Percy said, looking at Kylar with intensity. Kylar though was staring at Thalia, looking her up and down. I glared daggers at him. Was he really checking out another girl right in front of his girlfriend?

"Mind if I join?" Annabeth suddenly asked. I looked away from Kylar, startled. She was staring right into my eyes and I nodded.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind. Thalia?"

"I think it would be fun! A girl's day out. Maybe Percy and Kylar could hang out while we're gone," Thalia said, looking between Annabeth and Kylar, who had started staring at me now. I stared straight back at him, and he grinned a wolfish grin.

I looked at Annabeth again and excuse myself. I walked away quickly, feeling everyone's eyes on my back. I was disturbed by Kylar's interest in me all of the sudden. Before now, he would rarely even look at, much less check me out. And with a girlfriend right there! I also had thoughts about why Annabeth, a smart girl like she is, dating some asshole like Kylar! So what is he's popular, and also in Ravenclaw?

"Oi! Leena!" A voice yelled behind me. I turned and my stomach flipped over. Travis Stoll, one of the new kids, was running down the staircase towards me. I swept my hair out of my face and took calming breathes. If anyone were to ask, I would've said that I was scared of Travis. Truth is, I was falling hard for the big goof. He was extremely good looking in my opinion, with dirty blonde hair that stuck up in odd angles and those blue eyes were always mischievous looking. He grinned a crooked grin at me and I nearly melted inside.

"Oh, Hey Travis," I said breathlessly. "What's up?"

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogo withmeduringchristmas," he said extremely fast. I looked at him again, no idea what he just said.

"Pardon?" I asked politely. He blushed crimson and chuckled nervously.

"Er- I was just wondering if you wanted to come back to America with me- er us, I mean, for Christmas break," Travis mumbled. I stared at him in a dumbfounded expression on my face.

"What?" I stuttered. "Go back to America with you guys?"

"Uh, yeah. I wrote our camp director and he said that I… We could bring you back for the break. I mean, only if you want to," Travis said the last part kind of fast, looking panicked. I smiled at his nervousness.

"I would love to go with y'all, Travis," I quietly said. He looked up and grinned that cute crooked smile that I loved. Then, I did the stupidest thing I've ever done: I leaned up on my toes, and kissed me on the cheek. He froze and I panicked on the inside. What have I done? I quickly turned so he wouldn't see my flaming cheeks and started walking away.

"Hey, where you going?" I heard him ask, sounding hurt. I whipped around to see him following me. "Am I that ugly?"

I laughed along with him and he took my hand. My stomach was full of butterflies as I stared up into his deep blue eyes and smiled shyly. He grinned back, equally as shy.

"I really like you, Leena," he whispered, leaning closer to me until we were an inch apart. I closed the gap and smashed my lips against his. He was surprised by my eagerness, but kissed just as eagerly back. We stood there, kissing for what seemed like eternity until someone behind Travis cleared their throat. I pulled back and looked over his shoulder, and to my utter embarrassment, Percy, Annabeth, Kylar, Thalia, and Connor Stoll (yes, Travis's little brother) were staring at us with wide eyes and looks of amusement. I flushed and stepped away from Travis. He turned around and turned a deep shade of red to match mine.

"Well, this is not what I expected," Connor said awkwardly. The comment made me blush even deeper.

"I'll see you around, Travis," I mumbled, and walked off in the direction of the library. I heard some snickers and Travis talking to them angrily.

"I really like her guys! Why do you guys have to-," he started.

"Oh chill, Stoll," I heard Thalia interrupt. "We know how you feel about her…"

I was out of earshot by then, and a single tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away hurriedly, not understanding why I was getting worked up over nothing. I finally kissed the guy I had a major crush on, and I'm crying.

Then it hit me. Like, literally.

"Woah there, Leena," Dennis laughed, balancing me as I threatened to topple. I grinned and looked up into his big blue gray eyes and it all came crashing down inside: I felt like I betrayed my Dennis. I knew he liked me, and he had been hinting that he wanted to get together after Christmas. And I just kissed another guy. Tears welled up in my eyes again. "Hey, did I hurt you or something?"

"No, I just need some…" Before I could finish, I burst into tears and ran the rest of the way to the library. I knew Dennis would be heartbroken if he found out about me and Travis. I had led my best friend on, then turned around and got together with a different guy.

Maybe he won't notice, I thought. Maybe I can have a secret relationship with Travis.

I shook my head. It would never work. Connor would've told anybody who knew Travis, and Thalia was bound to tell Laura. I sighed, knowing I had to tell him sooner than later.

Turns out, I didn't have to tell him. He already knew by the time I stepped into the common room after dinner.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded softly as I sat next to him. My happiness from dinner instantly drained out of me. I gave him my best questioning look, with no luck at all. "Cut the bullshit, Leena. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I didn't have time to tell you. I haven't talked to all day," I stated lamely. He snorted and put down his Transfiguration book.

"Leena, Percy told me that you two hooked up before you went to the library. I saw you, I literally ran into you!" Dennis touched my arm and I looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me? And no bullshit this time."

I gulped and held my gaze. "Den, I know you like me," I whispered," I've known for a long time now. I didn't want to hurt you even more."

He looked me straight into the eyes, and then laughed loudly. I stared at him, shocked. "Why- why are you laughing?"

"Because, Leena, I don't like you like that," he said, still chuckling.

"But…" I frowned. "You kept hinting that you wanted to get together after Christmas break."

He laughed again. Some people were staring at us, but I didn't care. I scrunched up my eyebrows. "Lenny-,"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, Leena," he said teasingly. I couldn't help but smile slightly. "You're my best friend. I just wanted to spend more time with you before my OWLs come up."

I frowned. It seemed kind of logical. It made sense, too. "So, you're okay with me and Travis?"

"Of course, Leena," he said, smiling gently. I smiled back and knew this was going to be a good Christmas break and birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Someone had requested that I put in Percy's POV... Well, here it is! I'm thinking that I will switch between Percy and Leena through out the story. Any ideas? I hope you enjoy this chapter as m,uch as I enjoyed writiting it! XOX**O

* * *

**Percy**

I watched as one of my new best friends and the son of Hermes make out. My face burned and I cleared my throat. They looked at us and I saw Leena turn tomato red when she looked at us.

"Wasn't expecting this," Connor said awkwardly. I resisted the urge to whack him upside the head for saying that.

"Well, see you around, Travis," Leena said thickly. She rushed off and I swear I heard a sniffle over the conversation the rest were having.

Shit.

I didn't see Leena the rest of the day. She wasn't at lunch or in the common room when I headed to bed. I spotted Travis talking to her best friend Laura in the corner and I headed my way over to them.

"Hey, man, can I speak to you... alone?" I asked Travis when I stood in front of them. He looked up, annoyed at first, but when he saw the look on my face he didn't argue.

I led him out of the common room and into an empty classroom. "Where's Leena?"

He looked confused. "Um, I don't know, honestly."

"Well, she is your girlfriend, right?"

"Um, yeah. I guess so," he stated happily. I hated to burst his bubble, but I had to remind him what we were here for.

"Travis, you can't date her. Chiron and Lupa said specifically not to get too close to them."

"Oh really? Well, what about you and pinecone face? You two are really getting to know Leena and Laura. Why can't I date her? Annabeth dating that Kylar dude."

"The thing is, Annabeth doesn't like Kylar. She's only dating him to make Will jealous. Look man, Leena's my friend, but we have orders not to get close to the wizards. Got it?"

Travis glared at me, then turned and stormed out. I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking about the day Chiron showed up with Lupa.

"Percy, spread the word that there's a meeting at the Big House in ten minutes. Only for cabin leaders," Chiron told me, looking grim, even though today was a lovely day. I nodded, and took off.

I made my rounds to each cabin and area I knew the cabin leaders would be. Clarrisse nearly took off my head for interupting her wrestling match before I told her that it was Chiron's orders.

"What do you think the meetings about?" Annabeth asked out loud as me, her, and the Stoll brothers were walking to the Big House. I shrugged, then looked at Travis. I was dissapointed when I found out that they weren't really twins. Travis looked so much like his brother Connor, that I thought they were twins for months. Until one day Grover said that Travis was really two years older than Connor, and they only told people they weren't twins if they asked.

"Did he say anything to you about it,Perce?" Connor asked. I shook my head, thinking about why the Old Man looked so unhappy this afternoon. We stood outside the two story Big House, and looked up at the attic. I shuddered, remembering my first time in there with that creepy old mummy oracle thing.

"Hope Mr.D isn't here," I heard Travis mumble behind me as we all filed into the house. I silently agreed with him.

I'd rather have Mr.D than the big wolf mama.

There I was, sitting in my respected seat and listening to Annabeth go on and on to me and Luke about her latest building she was designing (my eyes and mind kinds glazed over during this part, and I'm sure Luke's did, too), when I felt hot breath on the back of my neck. That jolted me out of my thoughts. I thought it was Clarrisse trying to prank me again, until Annabeth gasped and Luke stood up so fast that he knocked down his chair. I froze, and felt my heart beating fast. My breathing picked up by a notch. Everyone stared at the thing behind me in fear. It growled in my ear, sending chills down my spine, then backed away. I could hear the clicking of it's claws on he wooden floor, and it sent more shivers down my back. I turned my head slightly to get a look at it, and my mouth dropped open.

Staring at me, was a huge wolf. Like, bigger than a timber wolf. It's lips were pulled back to reveal very sharp teeth. I was frozen, and at first I thought that it had made me freeze, like Medusa. I stopped breathing all together out of fear. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood up as it growled again.

"CHIRON!" Annabeth finally yelled, making everyone but me jump. The wolf snapped it's eyes away from me and fixed them on Annabeth. It snarled at her, making it look like the wolf was sneering. I started breathing again and unfroze, thanking the gods that it had looked away, but also praying that it didn't attack Annabeth.

"_Quiet, child of Wisdom_," a woman's voice echoed in my head. I could tell everyone had heard it by the gasps and scream from Silena Beauregard. Annabeth gaped at the wolf.

"Lupa!" Chiron's voice rang out from the door. He was in his wheelchair form so he could actually fit in the room, but he looked menacingly at the wolf, who had backed away and sat down on it's haunches. "Stop tormenting my campers. You are here as a guest."

The wolf, Lupa, stared at Chiron one more time, then plopped down so the ground shook slightly and she was comfortably laying down.

"_Just having a little fun, Chiron_," her voice said. I shivered and turned to face the table, trying to ignore the gigantic wolf behind me. "_So, the Sea God really sired a son. I heard rumors, but never believed them._"

Everybody looked at me, which made me blush. Chiron sighed and rolled his wheelchair to the front of the table.

"Thank you all for coming," he said gravely wearing the same expression on his face that he had had on this afternoon. "You all know of the goddess Hecate, mother all magic and crossroads. Centuries ago, when the gods were in Europe, Hecate defied Zeus and started her own school in Europe. She blessed four of her children with magic only she had: Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. These four are the founders of the ancient school by the name of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The room had fallen silent as he explained this. Even Clarrisse, who always had a bored look on her face, looked intrigued. Annabeth looked puzzled, but stayed silent.

"Through out the centuries, Hecate has blessed random mortals with the same magical powers- Yes, Annabeth?" He asked politely. I looked to my right to see Annabeth's hand raised.

"I'm confused, Chiron," she said. Everyone stared at her, never having heard those words come out of the girls mouth. She turned pink, but went on. "We have children of Hecate at this camp, but they have limited abilities in magic. How are they different from the founders?" It was a fair question, and everyone looked at Chiron again.

"Hecate has magic beyond our comprehension. She has the ability to pass the same powers onto anybody, mortal, demigod, or god. She chose those four children, and passed on those powers to them, and they were stronger in magic than anything else, unlike her regular demigod children.

"Their magic was powerful, that when they had children their children also had those abilities. This started the race we know as witches and wizards. Through out out the centuries, Hecate would bless random mortals with these powers, even if they weren't descendants of wizards. They receive letters from Hogwarts at the age of eleven, and they go to the school year round and go home for summer and winter breaks."

"So, like the opposite of this camp? Except, they have to go home during summer holidays?" Katie Gardner from Demeter cabin asked.

"_Yes, Earth One_," Lupa answered instead of Chiron. She had walked around to sit beside Chiron, who didn't look the least bit intimidated by the giant wolf.

"So, what has that got to do anything with us if the schools in Europe?" I asked. Annabeth and many others nodded din agreement. Chiron sighed.

"_We want you to go to the school. This year_," Lupa said bluntly. We all gaped at her.

"E-excuse me?" Clarrisse stuttered.

"Lupa is right, children. You must go to the school," Chiron said quietly, almost sadly.

"Why, Chiron? We don't have any magical ability!" I protested.

"Zeus has ordered me to pick all the cabin leaders, and spy on the magical school."

"Why?" Luke asked. Chiron looked up at Lupa, who nodded.

"Zeus wants war."

* * *

Looking back five months later, I regretted it even more. It had only been a few weeks and I had become close to all the Gryffindor third years, even some others from the other houses Especially Leena. I didn't know my feelings about her. I didn't know if I liked her as a friend, or something bigger. I didn't know. But it was too late. Travis had gotten to her first, even though it was forbidden by both Chiron and Lupa that we get that close to the witches or wizards. And I wouldn't want to be on the receiving side of Lupa's anger. Again.

**AN: PLOT TWIST!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews for the last chapter! This chapter was fun to write, and based on a personal experience I hope you enjoy reading it! R&r! XOXO.**

* * *

The next few weeks were the best in my entire life. And that was saying a lot.

Travis was an amazing boyfriend, walking me to every class and not afraid to show his affection in front of people. He always held my hand in the corridors and sat with his arm slung over my shoulders in the common room. The only people not happy about my relationship with him were the newcomers. For some reason, they all looked at Travis with hate and fear in their eyes. I mentioned this to him, but he just shrugged and said to just ignore them. But I couldn't ignore it. Percy and Thalia hadn't talked to me as much as they used to. They gave Travis dirty looks whenever they saw us together, but they just gave me sympathetic look. They had become so close to me, then when I got a boyfriend, they disappeared.

All too soon, Slughorn's party had come up. I was so nervous as I got ready for the party. I was taking Travis with me, and technically this would be our first date, according to Laura and Annabeth, who I surprisingly got a lot with ever since she had accompanied me and Thalia when we went dress shopping. She had helped me pick out everything: dress, shoes, hair clips, and even let me borrow some of her muggle makeup. Laura had gone to let her in the Gryffindor common room so she could help me do my makeup. I slowly slipped on the strapless dress and waited for the two girls. My stomach was twisting into knots, and I really needed Dennis hear, supporting and reassuring me. But, like me, he started dating someone. Her name was Rosie, and she was a Slytherin. But she acted like a Gryffindor. She was also super pretty, and I had always been jealous of her perfect blonde curls. I got stuck was straight dirty blonde hair, which I hated.

"Wow, you look gorgeous already, Lee," Annabeth's voice drifted from the dormitory door. I turned around and smiled at the blonde princess. "Sit. Laura, do her hair like I explained it to you." Laura nodded and I sat down in one of the chairs in the room. Annabeth grabbed her makeup bag and pulled out tons of things that I had no idea what the names were. She started working on my face and I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of Laura's fingers messing with my hair. I had always loved it when my older sister or mother played with my hair, braiding it in odd ways.

Thirty minutes or an hour passed by before Annabeth finally announced that she was done and went to help Laura finish my hair. I kept my eyes closed the whole time. "Done," Laura announced in a satisfied voice. "Don't open your eyes yet! I'm leading you over to the full length mirror."

She took my hand and led me carefully over to the mirror by the window. I stopped and opened my eyes. I gasped. Staring at me was a gorgeous woman I didn't recognize. Her dirty blonde hair was curled perfectly, some pulled back and clipped together by a dark blue pin. Her eyes were coated with green and gold eye shadow and mascara fixed perfectly. Her dress was emerald green that went dpown to above her knees and had a black lace belt around the waist of the dress. Her cheeks were rosy red and her lips pink and in a perfect "O".

"Like it?" Annabeth asked nervously. The girl nodded and I shifted my eyes to Annabeth.

"You both did a wonderful job," I said, my voice thick. "Thanks." With that, I pulled both of them into a hug and they hugged back, surprised a little bit.

"Go, before your date runs off without you," Laura teased, pushing me gently towards the door. The thought of Travis made my heart flutter and I danced out of the room with the two girls laughing behind me. Every guy in the common room stopped and stared at me as I walked to the portrait door. I blushed and spotted Travis instantly. He was dresser din a nice black silk shirt, black dress pants and a black tie. His usually wild hair was tamed just a little bit, and his face broke into the crooked smile I loved to see. I grinned at him as he held out his arm for me to take it.

"You look beautiful, as always," He whispered in my ear as we walked down to the dungeons. I giggled and blushed even deeper.

"you don't look so bad yourself," I admitted and he chuckled. We arrived at Slughorn's office in no time. Before we went inside, Travis pulled me into a kiss and we stayed there for a little while, until I pulled away and reminded him of the party. He seemed a little reluctant, but escorted me inside. When Slughorn said party, he meant party. The room was magically expanded, with a refreshments and food table alongside one entire wall. The rest of the space was filled with people flirting, dancing, and drinking. Travis led me over to where Luke was with a real pretty girl whom I didn't know.

"Hey, Travis," Luke said smoothly. "Who's the cutie?"

"This is Leena King. Leena, this is my... friend Luke," Travis said, quickly correcting what he was about to say. I looked up at him questioningly and he shook his head.

"Hi," I said shyly. He reached out his hand and I took it, shaking it.

"This is Daphne Greengrass," Luke said, indicating to his date. Daphne smiled at me and I returned it quickly. "Have you two met?"

"No, sweetie," Daphne said sweetly, looking at Luke with affection. My heart swelled as I watched them, thinking if that was what I looked like when I was with Travis. "But I have seen her around. You're friends with Ginny Weasley, right? Harry's girlfriend?"

"yeah, that's me," I said, trying not to sound too hateful. That was how the older students usually knew me: The girl who was friends with Harry Potter's girlfriend. "Yeah, Ginny kind of dragged me around everywhere " I laughed. She chuckled and we conversed some more while the boys went off to talk about something important. Probably quidditch. "So, how long have you and Luke been together?"

"A month. We hit it off almost immediately after they arrived. How about you and Travis?"

"Just a few weeks," I admitted. "But it feels like we've known each other forever."

Daphne nodded. "Seems like you've found your one." She smiled at my flush. I shook my head.

"Travis is amazing, but I know he's not the one," I explained, looking over at my boyfriend. "I love him, but I know that it will end before my seventh year. Not a lot of people's first relationships do."

She nodded in agreement. We talked for a little while before our dates finally rejoined us, looking a bit grim. But when Travis met my eyes, he brightened up and pecked my lips. "May I have this dance, milady?"

I giggled and nodded. He led me to the middle of the dance floor just as a slow song came on. He put one hand on my waist and the other linked in with mine. "Perfect timing, prince charming," i whispered. He grinned and twirled me around once.

"You know, Leena," he started in an almost serious voice. "I've been thinking. You're the only girl I've ever truly been serious about. All the other girlfriends I've had, I just dated them to date. I mean, I liked them, but not like how I feel about you."

He was getting nervous, I could tell. His eyes darted anywhere but my eyes. "Travis..." He finally looked at me and met my smile. "I love you too." And with that, I kissed him fully on the lips, and we twirled again and again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this is such a short chapter you guys! I'm terribly busy with school work and violin lessons, so I haven't had time to type so much and I wanted to update for y'all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave Reviews!**

* * *

**Leena**

Travis put a hand on my jiggling leg and looked me straight in the eye. This sent a tingling up my body and I blushed at the close contact (I was wearing shorts for the plane ride). "Babe, it's going to be fine. Have you honestly never been on a plane before?"

I shook my head and looked out the small window again. We were up high in the air… and I mean, high. Like, thirty million miles high. I had never ridden a plane before, because I had no reason to. I never left London before today. This was the farthest I've ever been from my family and friends. It was an amazing feeling, to be free to explore, but also terrifying at the same time. "How much longer?"

He frowned and looked at his watch. "Another hour. Babe, relax. Get some sleep. Your bodies going to need as much energy because of the time change," Travis explained quietly. I nodded, and caught Percy's sea green eyes watching us from across the aisle. He looked away as soon as I met his eyes. He had been acting pretty strange ever since he had received an owl at breakfast a week earlier. When I asked Annabeth about it, she had shrugged and said she had no idea. Though I could tell she was lying.

I rested my head on Travis's shoulder and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Percy**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leena lean her head against Travis' shoulder and fall asleep, still holding his hand. I looked over at Travis once I knew for sure she was asleep. He was staring down at her with a small smile on his lips and kissed the top of her dirty blonde hair gently. He caught my eye and grimaced at me. "Travis-,"

"No, Percy. You've said enough already," Travis growled quietly. I sighed. The night they had come from Slughorn's party, I had confronted Travis yet again, this time with Thalia. That was a mistake. Travis and Thalia had ended the night with yelling at each other, causing Leena to wake up and be in a bad mood with everybody. Sadly, that included me.

"Travis," I started, "I'm sorry about bringing Thalia into this. We just needed to remind you that Lupa will pretty much kill you when she finds out that you are dating now of them, which she specifically forbid on our last day at camp."

He looked me straight in the eyes and his blue eyes were cold and hard as ice. "Perce, you don't understand," he said softly, looking down at Leena. "I love her so much. I would do anything for her. And that means putting up with Lupa and Chiron. She's the first girl I've ever brought home, the first to make me feel this way." He looked up at me and his eyes were a bit more shiny than usual. "If you felt like this, Percy, I would back you up and make sure nothing came between the two of you."

I looked at the son of Hermes, dumbfounded. He wasn't my closest friend, but I knew him well enough to tell he was sincere about this. I had only ever seen him joking around and playing pranks on the other campers. Finally, I nodded, and he punched me on the arm lightly and leaned his head on Leena's and fell asleep along with her. I smiled at the couple, and realized that was what true love looked like. I was truly happy for them. I settled back in my seat and saw Annabeth smiling beside me. I looked over at her. "What?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "That was really nice of you, Percy," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You could've sent a letter to Lupa or Chiron long ago, when you knew they started dating. But you didn't. And just now, you accepted that they werre going to be together no matter what. Thalia, or even me, would've put our foot down long ago. That just proves that, no matter how hard this is to say, you are the better person, Seaweed Brain," she said with a small smile. I laughed softly and rolled my eyes at her. She grinned and told me to get some sleep, and I obeyed, having a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Leena**

"Travis!" A high pitch voice called behind us. I turned around and saw family of three standing there, waving at me, Travis, and Connor. I saw Travis face break into a huge smile as he watched a younger girl, his sister most likely, waving the most and calling his name. I hid behind him slightly as we made our way over to his family with our bags slung over our shoulders. He and his brothers hugged their mom, and what looked to be their step father. The little girl threw her arms around Travis' legs and he swept her off the ground, making her scream out a laugh.

"Hello, princess," he said, planting a kiss on his sisters forehead. Connor took her from him and did the same. The woman, their mom, suddenly realized that I was standing awkwardly in the background and looked at me curiously.

"Travis, who's your friend?" Her voice was melodic and with a thick accent of some sort. The step father turned ot look at me too, and I flushed at all the attention.

"Mom, John, this is my girlfriend Leena King," Travis said, walking over and took my hand to drag me gently over to his family. I smiled nervously at his mom.

"Hello, Leena," the older woman said, holding out her hand. I shook it and she smiled a warmly. "Travis has talked alot about you in his letters." I blushed and looked at my boyfriend, who looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm Sherry Ludwig. This is my husband, John and our daughter Bella."

"Hi," I said quietly. The little girl, Bella, looked up at me, then at Travis.

"She's very pretty," Bella whispered loudly to Travis. He laughed at my red face and kissed the top of my head.

"Ugh," Connor groaned. "Enough with the lovey dovey, you two. Can we go home? I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Connor," I noted. Everyone laughed as Connor shrugged and didn't deny it.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello to all new and old readers! I just wanted to say before you go on reading my story, that I wanted to say thanks for theHuntress101 and creamtherabbit77 for reviewing the last couple of chapters! And to everyone who have randomly reviewed, too! Thank you for supporting this story! XOXO**

* * *

"Leena! Wake up! Wake up!" A little girls voice screamed above me, jumping on the bed I was currently sleeping in. I groaned as I opened my eyes slightly, then flinched when the bright light blinded me for a second. "It's Christmas! Momma said to wake you and the boys up!"

"Bella," I mumbled. She layed down beside me and grinned her pearly white grin. She was about the cutest eight year old I had ever seen, with chubby cheeks with a splash of freckles across her cheeks and bright blue eyes like her mother. Her blonde curls had streaks of brown in them and fell down past her shoulders. We had bonded quickly in the week that I had been here, and she told Travis that she was never going to let me leave. "Five more minutes, sweetie."

"No!" Bella cried as she pounced on me. I laughed and rolled over until she was all the way off me again.

"Now, now, Bella," the deep voice of Travis laughed from the bedroom door. I looked up and met those beautiful blue pools he had for eyes. He smiled groggily and ran a hand through his hair, messing up his already messy hair even more. I smiled back, my stomach doing flips. "Let Leena get dressed. Go help mom with breakfast and cocoa, please."

Bella pouted a little but nodded and bound out of the room, her hair flying past her. He chuckled and shut the door behind her. Never taking hsi eyes off me, he walked to the bed and I made room for him to lay down beside me. He sighed and put his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and inhaled the smell of his body: coconut and some kind of cologne. His bare chest was warm and I layed my head on it, hearing his heartbeat. "Merry Christmas Travis," I whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Leena," he said quietly back. I smiled into his chest and fell back asleep to the sound of his breathing and heartbeats.

"Open mine first, Leena!" Bella insisted an hour later, dragging me to the Christmas tree. i laughed and sat down next to the excited girl in front of the beautiful tree. "Here! Open it!"

"Lets wait for your family, Bella," I laughed at her. She looked confused.

"You mean, our family?" She asked, her big blue eyes staring at me with confusion. My heart lifted and swelled with affection at these words. Did she really consider me apart of her family?

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"You're apart of this family, Leena," she said earnestly. I admit my eyes got a little misty at hearing these words. i smiled at her, and she came over and gave me a big hug. I squeezed back instantly. Right when she pulled away, Travis and Connor came in with the rest of the family, laughing at something that was said in the kitchen. Travis sat down next to me and put an arm around my waist. I leaned into him automatically and he kissed my cheek lightly. "Now, open it!"

I chuckled and unwrapped the small box. It was a velvet covering, and I unclasped it and gasped. Inside was a charm bracelet. There were two charms on it already: a diamond heart and a wand looking stick. I looked at Bella and she grinned at the look of delight on my face. I asked Travis to clasp it for me and wrapped my arms around the little girl, who hugged me back tightly. "Thanks, Bella," I whispered in her ear. "Now, mine to you." I unwrapped myself and got a medium sized box from underneath the tree and gave it to the excited Bella. She squealed in delight and grabbed the box and instantly started unwrapping. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped when she opened the box. She stayed that way for about three seconds, then tackled me with a huge hug. I fell over and laughed. Travis pulled Bella off me and helped me sit upright again.

"Oh my GOD!" Bella screamed, looking into the box again. "This is the best present ever!" She then brought out a doll that I had seen her admiring in a shop window a couple of days ago. It was a beautiful doll, with pale kin and chocolate brown curly hair. She had on a Tinkerbell type dress and her eyes were the exact same color as Bella's, thanks to the shop keeper who made the dolls. "Thank you so much, Leena!"

"My turn to give Leena's gift," Travis said smoothly, and reached around me to get a small long box from under the tree. I accepted it with a smile and opened it and was speechless. Laying on top of a velvet cushion was a silver locket the size of a galleon with a rose engraved on the front and small letters looping around the stem. I tried to make out the words, but it seemed like a different language. I opened it and smiled at the picture of me laughing on one side and Travis smiling on the other. I looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. I heard his mother sigh happily and Connor gag from the sofa, but I could care less.

"Thank you, Travis," I said quietly. He smiled and we sat the rest of present opening wrapped in each others embrace.

* * *

I was sad to leave at the end of the holiday. I sat on a bench beside Connor at the airport while the rest of the family was getting our luggage taken care of. I sighed sadly as I watched Bella try and pull one of my suitcases Sherry insisted on me having.

"You're going to miss it, huh?" Connor's voice asked beside me. I turned to look at him and nodded. I had only been in New York for a week and a half and I fell in love with it. On our second date, Travis had showed me around the city, showing me the parks and different restaurants.

"Yeah, I am," I replied quietly. He smiled and put a comforting arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. It was totally a brotherly kiss, though. Me and Connor had gotten closer over the holiday, and I counted him as not only a close friend, but a brotherly figure to me. "But I also want to go back to Hogwarts and see everyone. Especially Laura and Dennis."

His nose wrinkled at Dennis' name. He wasn't so fond of Dennis' attachment to me, but I had shrugged off his attitude and insisted that Dennis was my best friend besides Laura. Travis acted like he didn't mind, but whenever I hung out with Den, his eyes would grow cold and his mood would shift easily and fast.

"Do you have to go, Leena?" Bella whined, suddenly standing in front of me. I smiled and nodded sadly. She started pouting and I enveloped her into one last hug.

"Be good, okay?" I asked her when I pulled away. She threw me a mischievous smile and went to say goodbye to her brothers. I stood and turned to look at Sherry. She smiled and tears filled her eyes as she looked at me.

"You know. I have never seen my son smile that much before," Sherry said to me. "You make him very happy, Leena King. And I am thankful that he has found you." She pulled me into a tight hug and squeezed my shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you, Sherry," I whispered, trying to hold back tears. I don't remember ever being hugged this way, seeing that my real mom died when I was just a baby. My step mother never hugged me this way.

"I'll miss you, too, baby," she said quietly. I pulled away as my flight number was called for boarding. Travis grabbed my hand and we walked off to board the plane.

"Leena!" A voice called behind me just as I was taking the last step on the plane. I quickly glanced back and grinned as I saw Annabeth running with Thalia and Percy to the steps. "Save me a seat!"

"OK!" I yelled back and boarded the plane. I sat myself near the front and waited for Annabeth to join me. Five seconds later she came in breathless and er gray eyes searched for me. She grinned again and plopped in the seat next to me and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back tightly and looked over to see Percy and Thalia arguing over the window seat. Strangely they were arguing about who _didn't_ get the window seat. I looked at Annabeth. "Why are they fighting about that?"

She looked at me nervously for a second, but quickly recovered. "Oh, they just want to sit next to moi," she said, laughing. I grinned and settled back into my seat, ready for the long ride ahead of me.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter is going to be a month after they get back to Hogwarts, near the Hogsmeade Valentine's Day visit! Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy**

I hated myself right now. I watched Leena and Travis laugh in the armchair nearest to the fire and kiss. I sighed, and then looked down at my Potions homework.

"Percy, she's with Travis. She's not going to leave him for you anytime soon," Annabeth said. I had let her in the common room earlier so she could help me on my homework that was slowly piling up.

"I know, Annabeth," I said quietly, not looking up. I was developing feelings for Leena. Seeing her with Travis had sparked something in me. Especially after the Christmas party Slughorn had held, when she looked so beautiful. But she wasn't going to break up with Travis soon, and she wouldn't date me if she did. She was still kind of upset at me and Thalia for not talking to her all those weeks. Even though we are friends now, she still gives me the cold shoulder every now and again.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said firmly. I looked up, startled. Her gray eyes were stormy. "It'll do you no good sitting here and beating up yourself in the inside. Try dating others; see if your feelings for her disappear. She's staying with Travis for awhile. Ask someone to the Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

"No one wants to go with me, Annabeth," I sighed. My eyes fell on Lindsey McAdams, who had been staring at me. She blushed and looked down at her book.

"Oh really?" Annabeth asked, smirking. I looked at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes. "You are so stupid sometimes, Seaweed Brain. It's obvious that that girl likes you. She's been staring at you for the past five minutes off and on. Ask her."

"I barely know Lindsey, though. We've only talked once in Flitwick's class when we were paired together."

"So? Get to know her then!" She grabbed my essay and started revising it. I sighed through my nose and stood up. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I walked over to where Lindsey was and sat down next to her. She looked at me startled.

"Hey, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" I blurted out after a few seconds of silence. Her brown eyes widened.

"Um, sure, Percy," she said, her melodic voice filled with happiness. She smiled and pushed her black hair behind her ear. She was blushing slightly.

"Okay, then. I'll meet you at the entrance then?"

She nodded and I smiled at her. She was very pretty, I'll admit. I stood up and glanced over at Leena. She was staring at me with a faint smile on her lips as Travis talked to Thalia. I winked at her and sat down with Annabeth again, who looked smug.

"Told you," she said simply. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my essay again.

"Shut up," I mumbled. She laughed and said goodnight, heading over to Leena to say bye.

* * *

**Leena**

"So, where do you want to go?" Travis asked me. I shrugged, looking around. I had never been to Hogsmeade, since in third year you are allowed to start going.

"I heard the Three Broomsticks was a good place to hang out," I said after we walked a little ways. He nodded and we made our way through the crowded street of the village. Honeydukes, the sweets shop, was overflowing with students. I made a mental note to stop in there to check it out after we stopped at the Three Broomsticks.

Lots of girls stared enviously at me as I walked hand in hand with Travis. I shrugged it off, used to the looks by now. Almost every girl in Gryffindor had approached me and asked me why I had ended up with one of the hottest fifth years in the school. I had merely shrugged and smirked as they huffed away. Travis had just laughed when I told him of all the girls that had confronted me.

We entered the Three Broomsticks and were immediately met with the heavy smell of alcohol. I wrinkled my nose and dragged Travis over to an empty booth in the back. "Do you even know what they sell here?" Travis asked me as I sat down. He stayed standing, looking down at me. I nodded.

"Den told me that they sell a drink called butterbeer here," I replied. He nodded and made his way over to the bar. I pulled doff my coat and hoodie and looked around. There were a lot of Hogwarts students in here, with adults here and there. I spotted Lindsey McAdams, a girl in my year, sitting with Percy's arm draped over her shoulders and talking to Thalia and Will Solace from Hufflepuff. I smiled at Percy's wide grin as he looked at Lindsey, who was laughing at something Thalia had said.

"Here you go, madame," Travis said, putting a mug of butterbeer in front of me. I smiled up at him and took a sip of the drink. It was warm against my throat and I sighed happily as it warmed my bones. He sat down next to me and I cuddled up next to him. His arm snaked around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, babe," I said, taking another sip of butterbeer He chuckled and we sat there, drinking and occasionally pointing out things we saw in the bar. I could've sat here for ages, in his arms, but that was soon over when I saw Ginny and Harry enter the bar. I jumped up and ran over to Giunny, who had spotted me and was making her way over to me. I hugged her and she laughed, hugging me back. I smiled at her as we pulled away and my eyes wandered to Harry. He looked the same as when I saw him in the hospital wing, except his eyes were opened and he stared at me with bright green eyes.

"I didn't know you two were going to be here today!" I said to Ginny. She smiled at Harry.

"Well, it is Valentines weekend, so Harry thought we should come here and hang out. Do you have a table?"

I nodded and led them over to a very relaxed looking Travis. When he saw that I had company he stood and smiled at the strangers.

"Ginny, Harry, this is my boyfriend Travis Stoll," I introduced. "Travis, this is Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Pleasure, Travis said, extending his hand out to Ginny. She shook it and we all sat down. "So, you're Ginny? Leena has talked about you a lot." I blushed slightly as Ginny smiled at me. "And of course, I've heard about the famous Harry Potter. Can't go far in Hogwarts without hearing your name."

Harry smirked and got up to get him and Ginny drinks. Gin rolled her eyes. "He's gotten that a lot lately. He was even offered a job at Hogwarts as the Defense teacher, but he wants to be an auror next year."

I nodded, picturing Harry as an auror. "He would make a good one."

Travis tried to not look confused, but he shot me a curious look. I mouthed later and he nodded.

"So, how have you two been?" I asked as Harry sat back down with four mugs of butterbeer. I accepted one and took a drink of it.

"Oh, you know. Having to deal with the Prophet still," Harry answered, rolling his eyes.

"Still? It's nearly been a year."

"Yeah, well, Rita Skeeter does not give up," he said darkly. I shook my head. I had heard about Rita Skeeter from Ginny last year. "And we need to ask you something, Leena."

I looked at Harry questionably He smiled at me and Ginny cleared her throat, turning everybody's attention to her. "We want you to be one of the bridesmaids Leena."

It took me a minute to process what she said. Bridesmaid? But that would mean... I looked down to her left hand and on her ring finger, was a diamond ring. My jaw dropped as I looked between them and Ginny nodded. I squealed and flung my arms around her. "That is so great, you two!"

Harry and Travis laughed and smirked as me and Ginny started pouring over the details of the wedding and proposal. All too soon, it was time to go back to the castle and I hugged both Harry and Ginny bye while Travis went to converse with Percy and that group after saying goodbye.

"So, you never answered our question," Harry said in his deep voice. "Will you be one of our bridesmaids?"

"Of course!" I said, smiling so wide I thought my face was going to split in two.

"Wonderful!" Ginny said. "We're planning it to be in the summer, so I'll owl you the details over the rest of the year."

"Brilliant," I replied. "I'll see you two this summer, then!" After another round of hugs, I walked outside to meet Travis and the group. They were talking in hushed voices while Lindsey was standing a little ways away from them, looking grim. I hurried over to her. "What's up? Why aren't you with Perce?"

She glared at the group. "They're talking about 'important business' and asked me to step away for a moment." She sneered at her boyfriends back then looked at me again. I patted her arm and went over to the group. They immediately stopped talking when I was in hearing range. I stepped in between Thalia and Annabeth.

"What's going on?"

Travis looked at Percy really quick, then back at me. "Nothing, babe. Why don't you and Lindsey go up to the castle and out of the cold. We'll be just a minute." He walked over to my side and kissed me on the cheek and gently nudged me out of the circle. "Sorry, bu we're not supposed to tell anybody."

I nodded and stalked off. Linking my arm to Lindsey's, we both marched up to the school, the feeling of happiness gone.

* * *

**Percy**

The feeling of sadness swept over me as I watched my girlfriend and best friend walk up the winding cobbled street and out of our sites. I sighed through my nose and turned back to the group. They all looked as guilty as I felt.

"How are we going to do this, guys?" Annabeth whispered, tears in her eyes. My heart squeezed.

"Let me see the letter again, Clarrisse," I said, holding out my hand. She grimly handed over the letter she had gotten from home.

_Demigods,_

_It's time. Do what we trained you to do._

_Lupa and Chiron_

I crumbled up the letter and threw it in the puddle beside me. I looked every one in the eye. "We have to do something about this."

"We can't just disobey orders, Prissy," Clarrisse sneered, but there was sadness even coming off her. Luke was silent as he looked at the ground.

"Yeah, and we can't do this to our friends, our girlfriends or boyfriends," Thalia snapped at her.

"They accepted us when we came here. I don't know about you guys, but I consider this my second home. Hogwarts is like Camp Half-Blood; a safe haven for witches and wizards. Somewhere they can train and be safe year round. Do you really want to take away that?" Luke asked in a dull voice. Everyone absorbed in his words and looked at Hogwarts in the distance.

"He's right," Annabeth said. Will Solace nodded. "Let's just tell them that we aren't ready yet. That we don't have enough information yet."

"So, we're going to lie to Mama Wolf?" Connor asked. Everyone grimly smiled at the question. "I don't think that's such a good idea. You saw what she nearly did to Perce when he accidently stepped on her paw during training. Think about what she's going to do when she finds out that not only did we lie to her, but half of us have started dating a witch or wizard."

Everyone nodded and looked at me. I stayed silent for a minute. "We lie to her and Chiron Tell her we're not ready yet. To give us more time. But we have to figure out how we're going to stop this in the time that she's given us. We can't do this to our friends, no matter how long we've known them."

I looked up at Hogwarts as we made our way up to the castle. My heart felt heavy as I looked at the newly renovated school. They just suffered through a war not too long ago. I had a feeling that they wouldn't last long during another one. I prayed to every known god that Lupa agreed to wait longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: AH! Chapter 10! Haha, I hoped you guys enjoyed the story so far! This chapter is full of secrets and Leena is really struggling with herself. Oh and btw lovlies, I got a new blog! . check it out pleases! PS, sorry about the language in this chapter. I will only use that word a few times, and I will always warn you when I put it in a chapter. XOXO**

* * *

**Leena**

_Mum,_

_Perce and Tray have been acting… weird lately. Am I doing something wrong? Perce won't look me in the eye anymore, and if he does, he has a guilty look on his face. And Tray… well, he's still cracking jokes and almost normal, but ever since Valentine's Day, he's looked so much sadder. I miss the old him. I need some help, but no one to ask. I wish you were still here, mum. I could really use you right now._

_Love to heaven,_

_Leena_

I sighed and folded the letter that would never get delivered. When I was eight years old, I used to cry and freak out whenever someone mentioned my mum, so my dad took me to a muggle therapist and she suggested that I write letters to my mum. So, I've been doing that for the past five years. All the letters were locked in a trunk back home, and whenever I wrote one at Hogwarts, I would stuff it to the bottom of my Hogwarts trunk.

"Who's that for?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I jumped and swiveled around. Dennis was standing there, looking concerned. "Something wrong, Leena?"

I sighed again and put the folded letter in my robe pocket. "No, Den. I'm fine," I lied. He sat next to me and stared at me until I looked him in the eyes.

"Please, don't lie to me, Leena," he whispered. "I want to help. You've been acting strange ever since the Hogsmeade trip. What's wrong?"

I decided to tell him the truth. "Travis and Percy have been acting weird around me lately. Even Lindsey, Percy's girlfriend, has noticed it. Everyone's noticed. I don't know if there's something wrong with me, or-,"

"Leena," Den said in a firm voice. "There is nothing wrong with you. You have been the best girlfriend to Travis. I can tell that guy is crazy about you. And Percy talks about how good of a friend you are all the time."

"But… Ever since I found…" I bit my lip, hesitant to tell him. I hadn't told anyone this.

"Yes?" He urged gently. I gave in.

"A couple of days ago, I was wearing Travis's jacket, and there was a letter in there. I read it, even though I shouldn't have, but I was curious."

"What did it say?"

I pulled out the letter from my book bag and gave it to him. He read it, his eyes confused. "What does it mean? And who are Chiron and Lupa?"

"That's the thing… Chiron is a centaur from ancient Greek mythology," I explained. "He trained all the famous Greek heroes. And Lupa is a she-wolf, mother to one of the founders of Rome."

"But, that's mythology. It doesn't exist."

"That's what I was thinking, but I remembered Percy telling me when he first got here that he was named after the Greek hero Perseus. What if they're some Greek mythology freaks? And Lupa and Chiron are just code names?"

Dennis stayed silent as he pondered my words carefully. He stared at the note with furrowed brows and his eyes re-reading the letter again and again. "What do 'Chiron and Lupa' mean, though? Time for what? And I don't like the sound of this training that they had." He bit his lip. "You're going to hate me because f this... But what if they're... spies?"

I thought about it. "Do you mean for, like, Dumstrang?"

"They're from America, remember."

"Oh yeah... Do you know if there's any magic schools in America?"

"No clue. But I don't mean from other schools... I mean..." He paused for a second. "the Dark Lord. His followers are still out there, Leena. What if-,"

I stood straight up and looked at him, daring him to continue. "Don't you dare accuse my boyfriend and Percy of being followers of the Dark Lord. If you don't remember, they had no idea who Lord Voldemort was when they got here. So don't say things like that. Especially about people I care about, Dennis."

"Since when do you care about them so much that you totally forget about you're best friend, Leena?" He interrupted me loudly. Thankfully, no one was in the common room due to the Quidditch match going on.

"What are you talking about, Dennis?" I asked exasperatedly. He glowered at me as he stood too.

"Me. You know, ever since they came here, ever since you started dating Travis, you've totally forgotten about me, your best friend. Who was the one that helped you against Crabbe and Goyle in your first year? Me. WHo was the one who was always there for you no matter what? Me. Who's the one who saw not only my brother, but your sister die and be there when we were grieving? Me."

I stared at him, my anger gone. I was totally dumbfounded. "Den-,"

"You tell Percy and Thalia things that you've never shared with me. You act as if you've known Annabeth your whole life. Even Laura, the girl you've known since birth, is feeling forgotten."

"Dennis!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes. He turned around and walked towards the portrait hole.

"Have a nice life, Leena. I hope you and Travis are happy."

With that, he left the common room. I sank down to the floor, shaking. How long has he felt that way? I felt as if a thousand knives were tearing at my heart as I cried silently. It felt as if part of my soul was being ripped out of my body; then I realized that, theoretically, it was. It had left along with Dennis. I rushed up to my dorm, drew the curtains around my bed, and cried for hours until I fell asleep.

"You look terrible." Laura's voice said as I crossed over to the window. I looked over and saw her sitting at the edge of her bed, staring at me with concerned eyes. I went over and sat next to her. She put a comforting arm around me. "What happened?"

"Me and Dennis had a fight," I mumbled.

"About what?"

"He... said that I had been ignoring him ever since I started dating Travis. Then , he walked out of the portrait hole, and probably my life."

She leaned away so she could cup my face in her hands. "Leena Silena King," she said sternly. Her brown eyes bored into mine. "You and Dennis are practically one person. Yes, you have had a rocky time ever since you and Travis hooked up. But only you can fix it, Leena. I can see he means so much to you, even if it's not in a lover kind of way. You're his best friend, and he's yours. Nothing will EVER change that. Not even a boyfriend or girlfriend."

I stared at my best girl friend. She had always had the words to say to me. She was always there for me, like Dennis. I used to tell her everything. Now, i realized that I had been ignoring her these past couple of weeks. I had been so absorbed in actually having a boyfriend for the first time, especially one so perfect like Tray. I hugged her so tightly, I thought that I was going to crush her. But I didn't care. I put everything I had in it; all the apologies for the past months, the gratefulness of having her as a best friend. She was practically my sister. She hugged back and we sat there for minutes, maybe even hours, I don't know.

We pulled away when our roommates filed in, talking excitedly about the Quidditch match from earlier. Gryffindor won. I joined in their conversation, which surprised them, but they accepted me. Lindsey smiled at me and helped clean up my face and make the redness in my eyes go away with a wave of her wand. I thanked her and we sat up all night talking and gossiping with the other girls and Laura. Dennis, Percy, or Travis never even crossed my mind as I laughed and ate jelly slugs and chocolate frogs with the other girls on Lindsey's bed.

Then Thalia came charging in.

* * *

**Percy**

I hadn't seen Leena all day. I shouldn't have been worried, but I was. I thought for sure that she would've gone to the Quidditch game with Travis or Annabeth, but I didn't see her there. I asked Travis and everyone else if they had seen her, but they all shook their heads and said they hadn't seen her since yesterday night. I finally approached Dennis, where he was sitting with his girlfriend, a pretty Asian girl from Ravenclaw (I found that funny). "Hey, man. Have you seen Leena?"

He looked up annoyed. "How should I know where she is?" He sneered. I frowned.

"Well, you're her best friend-,"

"I am not." He snapped.

"Who's Leena, Dennis?" The Asian girl asked with a polite smile.

Dennis looked at his girlfriend quickly then back at Percy. "Look, man, I don't know where she is. Haven't seen her all day."

"OK. Thanks, Dennis." I walked away, but not before hearing what Dennis had to say about Leena.

"just this bitch that I used to know. We're not friends anymore..."

I stopped and turned around, looking dumbstruck at Dennis. He was whispering to his girlfriend, who was smirking. I walked a little bit closer, acting like I was heading over to the table.

"Yeah, and she actually thought I was 'best friends' with her," he was saying. My blood boiled as I heard him talk bout Leena. "She's just some stupid third year. Nobody really likes her, in truth-,"

"Why don't you say that to her face, Creevey." I hadn't realized I had said this loudly until I heard the common room go silent. Dennis looked up at me with a smirk.

"Excuse me, Jackson?" He asked smoothly. I walked until I was right in front of him.

"I said, why don't you say that to her face, Creevey."

"Make me."

"You know, she talks about you alot. You're her best friend. Or, ex best friend," I said before I could think. "If you're actually going to be playing her, then why don't you go and say it to her face."

Everyone was silent. Dennis looked uncomfortable with all the stares he was getting around the room. "It's none of your business, Jackson."

"Of course it is," I retorted. "She's my friend. I won't stand around and watch you pretend to be her friend."

"What's going on?" Travis asked, coming into the common room and noticing the silence.

"Stay out of this pretty boy," Dennis snarled. Travis stopped in mid stride next to me and looked at Dennis with cold eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. Stay out of this. We all know that the only reason you're dating that freak you call your girlfriend is to get in her pants, so shut the fu-," he started, but my fist collided with his face. People cried out and some stood to get a better look. Dennis's nose was bleeding, probably broken. Good. "Jackson! You fucking prick! You broke my nose!"

"Yeah, and a lot more is about to be broken!" Travis yelled, and he dived for Dennis.

* * *

**Leena**

"Leena! Come quickly!" Thalia cried, pulling me out of the bed and down the staircase. I could now hear everyone in the common room yelling, and a lot of things being knocked over. _What in the world_, I thought.

"Get him, Travis!"

Travis? I race past Thalia and stopped as I saw the scene in front of me. Travis and Dennis were fist fighting. And by the looks of it, Travis was winning. Percy was yelling Travis on along with Clarrisse and Connor. Annabeth caught my eye and rushed over to me.

"You have to stop it before Travis does anymore damage," she cried to me over the noise of the crowd. I nodded and stepped closer to Travis, but out of hitting range.

"Travis! STOP!" I screamed. His fist stopped in mid air as he saw me standing their. He dropped Dennis, who was unconscious I ran over to him and nearly sobbed. His face was bloody, and his nose looked broken. He was barely breathing. "Someone, go get Professor-,"

"No need, Miss King," a stern old voice said from the portrait hole. Everyone parted a way so that the headmistress could get through She clutched her heart as she saw Dennis. "Someone, get him to the hospital wing. Now." A couple of seventh years grabbed him carefully and carried him out the common room. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were covered in blood.

"My office, now, Miss King," Professor McGonagall said softly. She helped me up and led me to her office. I barely registered walking. Dennis's blood dripped from my hand and onto the concrete floor. "Sit, Leena. Scorgify!"She pointed her wand at my hands and instantly the blood disappeared. I mumbled my thanks and sat down in the chair opposite her. She sat down in the headmasters high chair. Behind her, the portrait of Professor Albus Dumbledore was looking at me with piercing blue eyes. It was then that I realized that I was shaking.

"Miss King," McGonagall started softly. "I need you to tell me what happened to Mr Creevey."

"I honestly don't know what started it, Professor," I said dully. "All I know is that I came down from my dorm and saw Travis hitting and punching Dennis. I stopped them as soon as I could, then you came in."

"I see," McGonagall said sternly. I looked up she turned to Dumbledore. "What do you think Albus? Expulsion?"

Dumbledore looked at my panicked yes, then shook his head. "No, Minerva. Just give the boy detentions for however long you think is necessary." His blue yes twinkled, even though he was a portrait, at me as I visibly relaxed.

"Will Dennis be alright, Professor?" I asked quietly.

"I'm very sure Madam Pomfrey will patch him up very quickly, dear. Now, go back to your common room. It is late and you have classes in the morning. I nodded and left the headmistresses office.

How many times do I have to say sorry, Leena?" Travis asked me a week later. I ignored him and went on doing my Potions essay in the corner of the common room. "Come on, Dennis is out, you two are talking again, but you can't forgive me?"

"You beat up my best friend, Travis " I said angrily "Of course I'm not going to fucking forgive you. Now I have to do some homework." I gathered my stuff and went up to my dorm. I found Laura and Lindsey already in there, talking about who knows what.

"You okay?" Lindsey asked as I stomped over to my bed. I dumped my bag onto the floor and flopped on my bed.

"Travis keeps on bothering me," I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

i heard Laura sigh. "Why don't you just forgive him already? Dennis is fine. Not a scratch on him, and you two are talking again. If Travis hadn't beat him up, you and Den would still be ignoring each other."

I groaned into my pillow. I guess they had a point. I barely left Dennis' side when we had the chance to hang out. I was trying to make up for the months of not hanging out with him, and so far it was working. I had also met his girlfriend, Marta. She was really nice, and very smart, which made me feel stupid. "i'll forgive him tomorrow. After I sleep and clear my head."

"Okay. Goodnight, Leena."

"Night, ladies."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hmmm, lots of new information in this chapter... Hope you enjoy! Review pleases! XOXO**

* * *

**Leena**

The rest of the year came and went in a blur. I forgave Travis for beating up my best friend, but I was weary around him, still unsure about the letter that was hidden in my trunk upstairs.

I had just come back from the last day feast, humming as I went through the portrait hole alone. I plopped down on my favorite chair by the fireplace and picked up the nearest book. Romeo and Juliet. I opened it and began reading. I had just gotten to the part where Romeo and Juliet meet when a sudden tapping on the glass made me jump. I looked over and saw an owl that was midnight black. I rushed over to open the window, but the owl only stretched it's leg. I unattached the light letter and it took off again. I frowned and shut the window again. I looked down at the letter to see who it was addressed to. Travis Stoll. I bit my lip and looked around. Nobody was in the common room right now, but I was worried somebody would come in. Opening the letter, I rushed up to my dormitory. I sat on my bed, closed the hangings, and turned over the envelope. Three letters came floating out, and I picked up the first one.

_Travis,_

_What were you thinking? You nearly got Bella killed. Lupa came by the house a little after Christmas and demand to know where you were. I told her that you had already left back to Hogwarts, but she smelled around the house. She sniffed out a witch. Leena. She was furious, Tray. She demanded to know everything that went on during Christmas, and when I wouldn't say anything she turned on Bella. She was scared to death, Travis, and Lupa didn't help by snapping at her. Finally, I had to tell her. She left immediately. I'm so sorry, Travis, but I couldn't let her hurt Bella. I hope you and Leena are safe for now. Please write back as soon as you get this._

_Mom_

I stared in horror at the letter. Bella was almost killed? I put down that letter and picked up the next.

_Travis Stoll,_

_Run. Take your girlfriend and everybody else from camp with you. Lupa is coming on your last night of term. I'm afraid that this letter might come too late, but I had to warn you somehow. Lupa is furious at you; she gathered all of her wolves and some of her own campers and are on their way now. If you get this letter on before hand, BE PREPARED. Run and save yourselves._

_Chiron_

My stomach dropped and I felt myself turn pale. I felt like throwing up, but I forced myself to read the last one.

_Travis baby,_

_What is this about a girlfriend named Leena? I thought I was your girlfriend and you broke up with that selfish bitch after Valentine's? Or was that a lie? Was everything you said, the charm bracelet and the kisses, all a lie too? How could you do this to me, Tray? Chiron told the whole camp what was going on. He said that this all started because of Leena and you dating… Still. We're over, Travis. Have a nice life with your precious bitch._

_Raven_

I stared at the letter, completely heart broken now. My breathing sped up and tears spilled down my cheeks. A sob ripped from my chest and out my mouth. The next thing I knew, I was curled up in my bed, crying my eyes out, the three letters by my feet.

"Leena?" Lindsey's voice asked on the other side of my curtains. She ripped them to the side when I didn't answer and gasped as she saw my broken body. "What happened?"

I grabbed the letter from Raven and thrust it in her hand. She read it and her face had a dark look on it. She looked at me again, and layed down beside me, hugging me and letting me cry into her shoulder. Laura found us like that five minutes later, and wordlessly slipped own on the other side of me. She rubbed my back soothingly until I was calm enough to talk.

"What happened, Leena?" Laura asked softly. I hiccuped.

"tr… Travis was cheating on me, with some girl from back in New York," I stammered out. She hissed and Lindsey handed her the letter.

"Didn't Travis give you a charm bracelet?" Lindsey asked. I lifted my right wrist and showed her the bracelet, covered in different charms. She pursed her lips and rushed out of the room. I froze, waiting to hear something. A thud came form downstairs. "HOW DARE YOU, STOLL! SHE TRUSTED AND LOVED YOU, AND YOU REPAY HER BY CHEATING ON HER."

I gasped and stood up, ignoring Laura's protest, and bolted out of the room and down to the common room. Travis was supporting a bloody nose and Lindsey was creaming at him at the top her lungs. Percy and Thalia stared wide eyed at Travis, looks of pure anger on their faces. Travis caught my eye and rushed over to me.

"Babe, what's going on? This lunatic just came down and started ranting about me cheating on you, then she punched me in the nose," Travis explained sending a now silent Lindsey a glare. Then, he focused on my puffy face and red eyes and his expression changed. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Would you ever cheat on me, Tray?" I asked quietly. The common room was deadly silent, everyone staring at us.

"No, what makes you think I would ever do that to you?" He lied. It broke my heart at how casually he could lie to me.

"I don't know… Why don't you ask Raven, your other girlfriend," I whispered. A lot of people on the common room gasped, including Percy and Thalia Lindsey came over to my side and glared daggers at Travis, who was going whiter than a ghost right now.

"Leena-,"

"No, Travis," I said, surprised by the strength in my voice. "We're done, for good." I took off my bracelet from him and shoved it into his hands. His nose had stopped bleeding, and his blue eyes were round and full of hurt. The worst thing: I didn't feel a thing. I turned and trudged up to the dorm with Lindsey trailing behind me. Laura passed us coming down and I saw paper in her hand. I let Lindsey lead me to bed and I layed down, closing my instantly and falling asleep, not giving Travis's other two letters a second thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: *steps out nervously* don't be mad at me! I know I'm late on updating but I had a church retreat this past weekend, so that meant no electronics, and yesterday I was so tired I slept when I got home... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Percy**

"Percy! Wake up!" A voice called above me and a hand shaking my shoulders roughly. "Come on! Please, Percy!"

I opened my eyes and looked into Annabeth's worried gray eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Lupa's here," she said in a shaky voice. "And she brought people and her wolves."

"Who are the people?"

"I don't know. She never mentioned anybody and they're not Camp Half Blood. McGonagall is out trying to talk to her, but I don't think she's going to last long. We need to go, now!"

I jumped out of bed and rushed out to the common room still in my pajamas. Everybody from Camp Half Blood was sitting around the window, all except Travis. I spotted Thalia, who was talking to Will Solace. I made my way over to them. "What's going on? Why is Lupa here?"

Thalia turned her blue eyes to me and reached into her pocket. She took out a crumbled up piece of paper and handed it to me. Confused, I unfolded it and read it.

_Travis Stoll,_

_Run. Take your girlfriend and everybody else from camp with you. Lupa is coming on your last night of term. I'm afraid that this letter might come too late, but I had to warn you somehow. Lupa is furious at you; she gathered all of her wolves and some of her own campers and are on their way now. If you get this letter on beforehand, BE PREPARED. Run and save yourselves._

_Chiron_

My stomach twisted in knots. I looked up at Thalia, who was watching me carefully. "Why didn't Travis tell us about this?"

"I don't think he knew, Percy," she whispered. "I found that beside Leena's bed when I went to check on her ten minutes ago. I read it and rushed to get Annabeth, and then we woke everybody up from the camp. Percy, we have to leave now."

"We have to try and talk to-," I tried to argue, but Will interrupted.

"Perce, it's too late. We can't reason with Lupa now. She's out for blood, more specifically Leena's blood. And I bet she knows about everyone's relationships now. We have to get all the people and their boyfriend or girlfriends from the other houses and get out of here," Will said in a strong voice. I thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "We have to get Clarrisse and Luke and get out of here. Annabeth, will you go get them?"

Annabeth nodded.

"I'll get Lindsey and Leena," Thalia said before hurrying up the girl's staircase. I looked around the common room sadly. I was going to miss this place, but I knew that it was for the best. I sighed and gathered everyone from the camp that was in the common room into a huddle, and spoke my plan to them quietly.

* * *

**Leena**

I was woken by someone violently shaking my shoulder. I groaned and hit the arm and rolled over.

"Leena! This is an emergency! We have to get you out of here!" I heard Thalia's voice whisper urgently. I looked over at her groggily.

"What do you want, Thalia? What time is it?" I mumbled, reaching for the clock on my bedside table. Thalia's hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of bed before I could even protest. "Thalia!"

Her other hand covered my mouth and motioned to be quiet. I saw Lindsey standing behind her, a confused expression etched on her face. She shrugged when I questioned her silently with my eyes.

"You two need to come with us. Now. Please, Leena," Thalia begged, still whispering. I didn't know what she meant, but I nodded I nodded, hearing the urgency in her voice. She dragged me and Lindsey out of the dorm and down to the common room, where everyone was huddled by the window. I realized only the transfer students were the ones down here; no Hogwarts student was seen. I spotted Percy as he looked at me. He broke off talking and nodded to the group, which broke up as soon as they saw Lindsey and me.

"What's going on Perce?" I asked quietly. His green eyes flashed in panic, but calmed down instantly.

"We just all need to get out of here," he whispered. His voice was strangled and I looked at him worriedly.

"But… Why would Lindsey and I need to go, too?" I asked slowly. "Percy, what's going on?"

"I'll explain everything later, Leena; right now we need to go. Annabeth is going to meet us downstairs with the rest." He motioned to the group of students again and we all followed him out of the portrait hole.

I looked back at the Fat Lady, who was wide awake and her eyes narrowed slightly. I looked ahead of me again, my stomach twisting. Surely we were going to get caught; this wasn't a small group, roughly eight of us. I looked around, not seeing Travis, but catching the eye of his little brother. Connor made his way over to me and grasped my hand protectively. I felt my other hand being held and looked over to see Lindsey holding it, looking as scared as I felt. I squeezed her hand and we followed Percy onwards.

We met Annabeth, Luke, Clarisse, Clarisse's boyfriend Mark from Slytherin, and Daphne in the Entrance Hall. I was surprised that we hadn't met a single ghost or teacher on the way here. Annabeth had a stony look on her face. The rest looked confused, especially Mark and Daphne. Daphne caught my eye and smiled slightly. I returned the smile quickly, and looked at Percy, who was conversing with Annabeth through looks. I sighed, remembering my conversation with Thalia a few days after the American's got here.

Looking back, I had thought that Annabeth and Percy would've made a horrible couple; but now, seeing how they interacted with each other, how they sometimes looked at the other when they weren't looking; they were made for each other. I had no problem with Percy dating Lindsey, they were such a cute couple, but I could see even now that Percy and Annabeth were the greatest couple I had ever seen. Even more powerful than Harry and Ginny.

"Okay, guys, you know that thingy people do where you spin and you disappear?" Percy asked quietly to the group. I snorted.

"You mean apparating?" Daphne asked politely. Mark smirked at Percy, who had gone pink.

"Er, yeah, that. We need to do that and get to New York."

Silence. I stared at Percy as if he dropped from Mars.

"Perce, you can't apparate inside Hogwarts boundaries. And why New York?" I asked once I had gotten over the shock. Once again, his eyes flashed as he looked at me.

"I promise, I will personally explain everything later, Leena. Right now, we have to get outside of Hogwarts. Is there any other way to go besides around the lake?"

I shrugged and looked at Mark, who had been here the longest out of all of us. His dark brown eyes were staring at Percy intently.

"I know a way to Honeydukes. We could get into the store silently and slip out and make our way outside of Hogsmeade. There, we can apparate," Mark said with is deep voice I always found creepy. I looked at Percy, who looked doubtful, but he nodded all the same. Mark then turned around and started going up the stairs again. I rushed after him, and despite him always scaring me a bit, I walked right beside him.

"How exactly are we getting into Honeydukes, Liam?" I said, addressing him by his last name. His dark eyes flicked over to me in amusement.

"Trust me, shorty, I know ways. I grew up trying to get Fred and George Weasley in trouble." He walked faster and left me behind. I had heard stories about the infamous Weasley twins; they were before my time here at Hogwarts, so I never got to see their big performance at the end of their seventh year. I jumped when Percy's shoulders bumped into mine. His green eyes met mine for minute before he walked up to Mark.

I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going, so when we were outside of the statue of the humped back lady five minutes later, I was confused even more. I caught Daphne's eye again and she shrugged.

"Dissendium," Mark whispered, tapping his wand on the lady's hump. My eyes widened big enough so that a person could crawl in it appeared before my eyes. "Okay, just take the tunnel until you get to the trap door. Wait for me when you get there. And you guys might want to run," Mark suggested. We all silently nodded and one by one got into the witches hump with the help pf Mark. He lifted me up easily and put me down inside the witch. I grumbled about not needing help, but raced after Connor. It felt like miles until I finally came to a stop behind the group, who were all impatiently waiting for Mark. He came running up to us with Percy five seconds later, and he popped open the trap door, looked around, then lifted himself up.

* * *

**Percy**

"Okay, who knows how to do this?" I asked once we were all outside of Hogsmeade. The night air was cold and clear, and I saw Leena huddled up with Annabeth, Lindsey, Thalia, and Luke's girlfriend, their teeth chattering slightly. Luke's girlfriend, Luke, and Mark all raised their hands. "Okay… Please explain what we are doing."

"It's simple. I'll grab Leena and Annabeth. Then, I imagine Brooklyn, and we all turn, and boom, we're in New York. Then I'll come back and get more people until all of us are safe and sound," Luke explained quietly. I nodded, trying not to think about it too hard.

"Okay, Daphne, you take Connor and Clarrisse with you. Mark, you take Will and Thalia with you. Come back and grab anybody here and hurry if you can. Mark, Daphne, do you know where we're going?" They both nodded. "Good. Let's do this, guys."

* * *

**Leena**

I woke up in a pure white room. I tried sitting up, but couldn't. I groaned as my shoulder flared with pain. I tried remembering what had happened. But all was blurry. I looked around and gasped.

Standing in the doorway, was a centaur. I blinked at him, speechless. His horse half was beautifully white and he wore a shirt on his human half. He looked up when he felt my gaze on him, and he smiled.

"Hello, Leena King. We've been waiting for you," his deep voice rumbled. I blinked again. He chuckled.

"You... you've been waiting for me?" I stammered out finally. He nodded. "Who... are you?"

"I am Chiron, trainer of heroes, and activities director for Camp Half Blood," he said bluntly.

I stared at him with my mouth gaped open and eyes wide. Then, I fainted. Again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys! I am so sorry I have to do this, but I am deleting all my stories for now... It is so stressful in my life right now, I don't have time for updating my stories anymore. So, goodbye to all my lovely fans :( I will for sure have the stories up at the end of my school year! Loves and hugs all around!**

**XOXO**

**Dollfaceholmes16**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back guys! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Percy**

"Will she be okay, Chiron?" I asked, looking down at the unconcoius Leena. Her shoulder was shrouded in a thick, heavy cast, and her right leg was wrapped in sterile bandages that Will Solace had to change every four hours. I remembered vividly the sound of her scream when Lupa bit into her leg, and her shoulder cracking when Connor and Mark tried to pull her away from the wolves. She had immediatley passed out from the pain, but Mark had dissapparated with her in his arms and me holding on to his arm tightly. The others apparated next to us shortly.

I barely remembered calling my mom from a gas station phone and telling her that she need to pick all of us now. I barely remembered the ride to Camp Half-Blood, meeting Chiron on the boundary line, and carrying Leena upstairs to the infirmary. All I had eyes for was the blood that was flowing out of her leg, her limp arm, and her pale white face.

Chiron sighed. "Yes, Percy. Why don't you go and get some rest?" He was kind about it, but I could tell it was more of an order than a question. I nodded after looking at Leena again, but I knew he was right: I was exhausted. I had barely slept in the past three days, worried that Lupa would somehow get past the new enchanments that had been put around the borders of the camp, and staying up late, looking over Leena with Annabeth and Thalia.

I headed outside and walked slowly to the Poseidon cabin. I didnt bother undressing; laying on my bed with all my clothes on, I slowly feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Leena**

I dreamed of unicorns and rainbows.

Yeah. Right. I dreamed of wolves ripping me to pieces. Percy yelling my name, ordering everybody to help me. I felt sharp pain, pain I had never expierienced, coursing through my body. My shoulder popped out and cracked, adding to all the pain I was already in. Then, the imaginary wolf dropped me, being replaced with the centaur who claimed to be Chiron.

I had read about Chiron in a book that Annabeth lent me at Hogwarts. He was a centaur who had lived ages ago, in the times people believed that ancient Greek and Roman gods existed. But he died way before I was born. Like, thousands and thousands of years before I was born. I concluded that he was just an mythology freak.

I groaned, my eyes fluttering open again. This time, I was in a cozy room, wool blankets surrounding me comfortably. I looked around, trying to sit up, but nearly cried out when pain flared through my shoulder. I plopped back down and looked. My right shoulder was bound in a stark white cast. I struggled to remember what happened. With a sudden sinking feeling, I threw back my covers with my good hand, and looked down at my right leg. It was bandaged. So, it really wasn't a dream.

I jumped when the door opened suddenly and sighed when Will Solace walked in the room. His face broke into a grin when he saw that I was awake.

"Leena!" He said, his voice etched with relief. He walked over and hugged me gently. "Oh gods, Leena. I am so sorry about... You know, that night."

"What are you talking, Will?"

He took a deep breath, then launched into his story. "Well, we got out of Honeydukes fine enough, you know? And... And we walked quickly down the end of the street. That was where I was supposed to look out for Lupa and her minions, but I got distracted by noises coming from the Shrieking Shack, and next thing I know, Lupa had gotten hold of you..." he finished hesitantly.

I racked my brain to remember this. I saw in my head all of us gathered around in a small group, talking in whispers about something. Then, I was being dragged away from everybody else, then screaming.

"It's all my fault, Leena, I'm so sorry-"

"Enough, Will," I said forcefully. "It's fine. I'm better now, right? I would've been distracted, too. Anybody's mistake."

I took his head as he shook his head. "I have to change your bandage," was all he said. I sighed and watched him unwrap the old bandage and hissed when I saw the cut. It was deep, and you could clearly see where Lupa's teeth had been. Will shot me an apologetic look, and slapped a soaking rag onto my leg.

"I'm so sorry, Will," I said, trying to keep the laughter inside me. Percy had openly roared with laughter after he burst into the room and found Will sporting a brilliant bloody nose. The liquid that was on the rag had stung so bad that Leena had cried out and automatically kicked upwards. Unfortunaley, my foot had decided to connect with Will's nose.

Will shot me a glare and tilted his head back. Percy chortled and beamed at me. "Glad to see your awake, Leena."

"She's more than awake now, Perce," Will grumbled. I laughed and gave Percy and awkward hug. His eyes lingered on the cast, but shifted back to Will.

"Whats going on in here, Pedro?" A lazy voice asked from the doorway. I looked up and saw a very pudgy man wearing a jogging suit and matching running shoes. His curly hair was so black it flashed purple. Percy gritted his teeth.

"It's Percy, Mr. D," he said. The man, Mr.D, huffed and ignored Percy's words. His red eyes rested on me.

"Who is this?"

"Mr. D, this is one of the newcomers Chiron was telling you about. Her name is Leena King," Will said thickly, still bleeding freely. He grabbed a wad of tissues and held them on his nose.

"Oh," Mr. D said in his drawling, bored voice said. "Well, when she finally decides to join this camp, show Lisa around the camp, Mr. Johnson."

With that, he walked off. I stared with raised eyebrows at the doorway. Percy was scowling, but then looked at me again.

"Don't mind Mr. D," he mumbled. "He doesn't care about any of the campers. Or this camp, as a matter of fact."

"He seems kind of..." I started. How to explain this? Cathching the expression on my face, Will laughed.

"No words needed," he said, still laughing. "He pretends to not campers names. Refuses to call them by their proper names. Now, please control your leg while I try and bandage it again, okay?"

I nodded as Percy laughed again. It didn't hurt as bad, now that I was expecting it. He put new sterile padding on it, and helped me stand on it. It was sore when I put weight on it, but I could walk perfectly enough.

"now, it's time to show you my home," Will said as soon as we had walked down the stairs. His face had been wiped of blood, and his smile was nervous, cute one. He took my hand and led me out onto the patio, Percy behind us. I gasped.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy! Read and Review, please!**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Leena**

How to describe this place? Heavenly. Beautiful. I stood on a wooden wrap around porch of the building we had just exited, transfixed on the scene below me. The hills were lush green, the breeze carrying over the smell of strawberries and flowers. A forest that competed with the Forbidden Forest took up at least a quarter of the land. If I hadn't lived at Hogwarts for three years, I would've said it was the most amazing place I had ever laid eyes on.

Will, still holding my hand, led me off the porch and down the hill the house was perched on. I looked around, drinking in everything I could set eyes on. The sound of people laughing and yelling drew my attention ahead of me. My mouth dropped.

Hundreds of people ran around, or they were shooting in the archery range. Some were canoeing in the giant lake, and others were wielding swords at one another in an arena looking thing.

"Swords?" I asked, still watching a particularly nasty jab made by a giant girl. It took me a second to recognize the stringy brown hair; it was Clarrisse. "That's-"

"Clarrisse, yeah. She particularly likes to have sword fights and wrestling with the other cabins. Gives her more practice," Percy replied bitterly. I glanced at him and saw him glaring at Clarrisse's back.

"Practice for what?"

Percy looked at me as if I had said something weird. "Battle, of course. What else?"

I dropped the subject, thinking he was messing with me.

"There's the mess hall," Will said, pointing to an outdoor pavilion framed in white columns. It sat on a hill overlooking the sea. From what I could see, there were a dozen of picnic type tables and one long table at the front; kind of like Hogwarts' Great Hall.

"What do you guys do if it rains?" I asked, noting there were no walls or roof.

"Er, kind of hard to explain," Will mumbled. I shrugged and we kept walking.

Volleyball court, a furnace, the javelin arena; all the things I found very odd. I still had no idea what this place was or why we were here of all places. People waved and called to Percy and Will, some ever came up to them and hugged them. One girl with hair so blonde it was blinding flung herself into Will's arms and they hugged a second before they separated, grinning broadly. The girl gave me one piercing look, and she was off again, her short pixie cut bobbing on her head. Will laughed at my expression.

"That was my twin sister, Kristy. I haven't seen her since last summer," he explained. "Annabeth!"

I turned the direction to where he was yelling and caught sight of Annabeth running toward me before she hugged me so hard we fell on the ground. I laughed, then winced when she accidentally kicked my wrapped leg. "Oh my gods, Leena, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, it's fine," I said, scrambling to stand up. The spot where she had kicked was throbbing and hurt like hell, but I ignored it and grinned at her.

"I'm so glad you are awake! I've been so worried that the healers were too late with your leg, you were bleeding so much, and-"

"Annabeth," Percy laughed. "Calm down. You're overwhelming the poor girl."

Everyone laughed and Annabeth shrugged, still grinning. Her gray eyes met Percy's green ones and she looked away hurriedly. I raised my eyes brows at her, earning a good jab in the side once both the boys had turned. I giggled.

We had a good time, walking around and talking. Loads of people came up to us, some giving me a look of disgust, some with curiosity etched on their faces. I met so many people, my head nearly exploded with names: Charles Beckondorf, a satyr named Grover, Katie Gardner, Silena Bearegard, and many others I couldn't remember. All of seemed very nice and laid back. I especially liked Silena, who had claimed that I had a "flawless outfit on" (short shorts, a black tank, and converse sneakers; how I got this outfit on, I would never know).

By the time the sun was right above us, I was getting tired again. My leg was aching, and my skin was burning up. I suggested we go sit on the pier, and they agreed. We collapsed lazily and layed down. I sighed in relief when I let some pressure off my leg and popped my back against the rail. Percy stared across the lake, his eyebrows scrunching up and frowning slightly. I shot a glance at Annabeth, and sure enough, she was looking at Percy from the corner of her eye. I smiled, thinking of Ron and Hermione, who had spent years and years as friends and finally got together during the war. Ginny had always complained about the two fighting or being plain stupid for not getting together sooner. I silently wondered how long Annabeth and Percy would last.

"Well, who's the new meat?" An ugly voice came from behind us. I shifted so I was facing the newcomers and saw Clarrisse sneering with some of her ugly friends behind her. The one who had spoken was looking straight at me, his dark eyes burning into me. I blushed and stood. Percy followed suit, and soon Annabeth and Will did too. "What's your name, girl?" The ugly newcomer asked harshly.

"Leena King," I stated strongly. The uglies snickered.

"Leena? What kind of ugly name is that?" The boy sneered. Clarrisse chortled and stared at me with her small eyes.

"Can't be as ugly as your face," I blurted out. Annabeth stepped on my foot hard as the boy's face light up red and his friends roared with laughter. I usually didn't stoop to others levels, but I hated people making fun of my name.

"Looks like the newbie needs the orientation, Clarrisse," the boy snarled, still staring at me with pure hatred. Percy froze beside me. "What d'you say?"

Clarrisse studied me for a second. I silently pleaded to her with my eyes; sure, we had never seen eye to eye, but we had worked together getting out of Hogwarts, she even tried saving me from Lupa before another wolf got her. "I think so, Andy."

The ugly named Andy stepped forward, and Percy sprung in front of me. "Get out of the way, Kelp Face," Andy snarled. Percy stood his ground, and only moved when Clarrisse suddenly grabbed him and pushed him into her friends. He struggled, but he was no match for the uglies; they were strong, so they easily held him back. Using Percy as a distraction, Andy grabbed my wrist and pulled me. My feet momentarily left the ground as I slipped on the slippery surface of the dock. I kicked out, screaming for him to let go, but he laughed and dragged me to the end of thew dock.

"Andy," I heard Clarrisse's warning call from behind. I looked behind and saw her face stricken with worry. I looked back up at Andy, and saw him smiling insanely down at the water. "Why don't we do the bathroom-"

"No, Clarrisse. This one needs to learn some respect for Ares," Andy stated, pulling me up so I stood in front of him. I stumbled back until my feet found the edge of the pier. He laughed nastily. "What? Scared of some water, King?"

I looked back and I nearly had a heart attack: people were in the water. They weren't mermaids, but teenage girls like me. They waved and smiled up at me. My eyes widened as I looked back to Andy. I wasn't scared to get wet; I was scared that, like my uncle and mom, of drowning. I had developed a fear of water when my family had taken a trip to the beach and I watched my uncle being dragged under and not coming back up. Later, they had found his body, but there was no evidence of what had gotten a hold of him.

"Please-" I started, but Andy pushed me into the waiting water. My scream of surprise was cut short when I went under. Cold water filled my open mouth, and I was sure that any moment that I was going to die. I waited for a minuter, eyes closed. Something brushed my hand and I jumped a mile. I looked down and saw hundreds of creatures surrounding me. A giant catfish was nuzzling my hand as if it were a dog.

Then it hit me: I was breathing. I tried to gulp in the water around me, but all I got was air. I was stunned. Maybe this was a form of heaven. The animals around me started swimming around me agitatedly. The giant catfish swam away from me, but it didn't go far. Th people in the water came swimming over to me. That's when it slapped me in the face: this was not heaven. This was real life. I stared as the women stopped in front of me.

_What is your name, child? _I heard in my mind. The one directly in front of me looked at me exceptionally. I realized that she was talking to me.

"Leena," I breathed out. My voice was slightly muted, but I stared at the woman. She beamed and took my hand. She led me to the surface and my head broke the water. Everyone was gone except Annabeth. When she saw me, she gasped and stared at me with wide eyes. I was about to ask her what was wrong, when Chiron and Percy came running down the pier with other campers following them. Percy stood at the edge and held out his hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me up on the pier. He gaped at me. I looked down to make sure all my clothing was there, but yelped when I saw I was completely dry. It was like I hadn't taken a swim in the lake. I reached up and felt my hair, finding it dry, too. I looked up at Chiron. His face was drained of all color.

"I... I don't know," I stuttered out.

Suddenly, everyone kneeled, including Chiron and Percy. I looked around at everybody, uncomfortable from all the stares.

"Hail, Leena King, daughter of Poseidon, Lord of the Sea, and Hecate, goddess of magic," Chiron announced grimly. My eyes widened.

* * *

**Percy**

Seeing Leena go down in the water with the utmost look of terror on her face, my anger boiled. Andy roared with laughter along with his brothers and sisters. Their grip slackened a little bit. I yanked my arms away and ran toward the Big House. I had no idea if Leena could swim or not, but I was not risking it. I sprinted up the stairs and burst into the living area, where I found Chiron and Mr. D playing a card game. They both looked up at me as I rushed over to Chiron.

"Ch...Chiron," I gasped out. "Leena... lake.. .pushed by... Andy..."

He sighed through his nose and nodded. Mr. D looked bored as usual.

"Oh, whats the big deal, Johnson?" He asked lazily. "She can get out by herself."

My anger rose again. "I don't think she can swim, Chiron," I explained, ignoring Mr. D.

Chiron nodded, and stood up out of his wheelchair, turning into a centaur. He galloped along side me as I ran towards the lake. People followed close behind us, wondering aloud what was happening. We stopped just in time to see Leena's head break through the surface. She blinked up at me and I held my hand out. Pulling her up, I noticed her hand was not slippery with the lake water. Once she was upright, I took a good look at her: she was dry. I gaped at her, not believing my eyes. I knew deep down why this was, but I refused to believe it now.

Everyone kneeled down in front of her. I followed their lead, kneeling beside Annabeth, who wore the same disbelieving expression as me. Chiron even kneeled, but he was white as a sheet.

"Hail, Leena King, daughter of Poseidon, Lord of the Sea, and Hecate, goddess of magic," Chiron announced grimly. Leena's eyes widened, and she fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Percysicle: To answer your question about making this an OC/Percy slash, no it is not! I would never do incest... Even it is half 0.o So, enjoy this chap!**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Percy**

I thought my life couldn't get anymore weirder. I had been through some pretty weird things, from meeting actual wizards, and finding out my best friend was half goat. But nothing could prepare me for adopting a new little sister. Especially since I had had a crush on my little sister. Talk about awkward?

After she had been claimed by Chiron, Annabeth ushered her around the camp, explaining all the usual about her being a demigod and blah blah blah. Me, however, I walked to the beach and sat down hard on the sand. I glared at the sea, thinking very bad things toward my dad. Why Leena? I would've been fine with anyone other than her. Living proof that my life was screwed up.

I sighed and didn't look up when I heard footsteps coming toward me. A big shadow cast over me, but I tried to ignore whoever it was.

"Hey, man," a voice said, its body plopping down next to me. I looked to find Luke staring at me with a worried expression. "You okay, Perce?"

I sighed again. "I don't know, Luke."

Luke chuckled and handed me one of the two Coke's that sat between us. "Here, might help you think better." I opened it and downed half the can in one gulp. "I saw what happened at the lake. So, Leena's your little sis now, huh?"

"I guess," I mumbled. Then, I burst. "How could Poseidon do this to me? How come he chose to claim the one girl I have truly come to like, huh?"

Luke was silent, watching the waves and drinking his Coke. He was silent for a minute, then looked at me. His scar rippled in the sunlight. "Listen, Percy. Things happen sometimes that you don't to. Maybe you liked Leena that much because you have a special bond with her. You guys are related. Just got to go with it, man." He stood and brushed the sand off his Bermuda shorts and legs. He smiled down at me and waved goodbye. He left me, in the sand dunes, thinking hard about what he said.

Dinner came all too fast. Ever since her claiming, I had done my best to avoid Leena. I even challenged Clarrisse to a wrestling match, just so I wasted time and was busy. True, I now have a bruise the size of Australia on my back now, but I needed to be away from Leena. Now, I had no choice. Campers were supposed to sit with their cabins, and since I'm also in the Poseidon cabin, I had to sit with Leena. I met Annabeth's eye when she came in with Leena, who positively beamed when she saw me. She said bye to Annabeth and walked quickly over to the Poseidon table. Heads turned as she walked by, mainly guys heads. My anger flared as I saw Andy wolf whistle at her, causing half the Ares table to laugh. Leena ignored them, and sat down across from me.

Though we were related now, we looked nothing alike. She had dirty blonde curls, while I had a mess of black hair. She was muscular than me, which was embarrassing. She had a splash of freckles across her face. She even looked friendlier than me. The only thing that we had in common was our eyes: sea green. Her were a shade darker than mine, with blue mixed in. In other words, we had nothing in common.

"You okay?" I heard her asking. I realized I had dazed over. I shook my head and looked up at the head table as Chiron stamped his hoof on the pavilion floor. He held up his goblet and the campers mimicked him. Leena followed my lead, but looked confused.

"To the gods," Chiron said loudly.

"To the gods," came the usual chant back. Leena mumbled hers, then drank a dark amber liquid. I took a drink of my blue coke, watching out of the corner of my eye. Finally, the nymphs came out with plate full of food. My stomach growled and I totally forgot about the person sitting across from me. Grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread and barbecue The smells were overwhelming. I loaded my plate and saw Leena doing the same, though she stayed away from the grapes. Then, I stood. Leena looked up at me, confused. A huge piece of her ribs were suspended in front of her mouth. I laughed.

"Come on," I said, nodding over to the brazier where people were lined up to get to. She dropped her fork and followed cautiously. "We always give a portion of our food to the gods. You just scrape some of your food into the brazier and say the name of the god your offering to."

She nodded. I remembered my first time doing this. I had probably had the exact same expression on my face. I scraped some fat, red grapes into the flames and murmured "Poseidon." Help me, please, I added in my head. I stepped away and watched Leena toss a roll into the fire and mutter "Poseidon" too.

"So," Leena said as we sat down to eat, "How long have you been at this scamp?"

My mouth full of cheese and bread, I pulled out my camp necklace. It had only one clay bead with a green trident on it, symbolizing my one year at camp. At the end of the summer, I would get a second bead, with who knows what on it. I swallowed. "Just one year. Last summer I was hunted down by some monsters and my best friend Grover came to bring me to camp. At the end of every summer, the campers get a clay bead with a picture on it. The trident means that I was the first child of Poseidon at this camp in centuries."

She nodded and sipped her drink. "Why were you hunted by monsters?"

"Well," I explained through a mouthful of ribs, "when you're a demigod, monsters can smell you and they try to attack you. Since I'm the son of one of the Big Three, the monsters noses went crazy over my smell."

"Do demigods really smell that bad?"

I snorted into my drink. I coughed and wiped my face off. "Nah. Mortals and other demigods can't smell us like monsters. Unless you, like, don't shower or sweat constantly." We both laughed and chatted the rest of the dinner. I didn't give a thought about Leena until everybody was heading to their cabins for bed time.

"Has Annabeth already showed you to our cabin?" I asked casually. She stayed close to me, apparently afraid to get lost in the sea of campers.

"Um, yeah, but I don't remember where it is," she admitted. I smiled and took her upper arm, leading her to the very end of the cabins. Cabin Three was nothing special. The outer walls were gray and studded with seashells and coral. A trident was stationed over the door. I opened it and inhaled in the familiar salty scent. There were six bunk beds, two of them littered with stuff.

Leena walked over to her bunk, which was across from mine. Books, her wand, and pictures sat on the covers of her bed. Mine was covered in a chip wrapper and my sneakers I had quickly stripped off this morning to replace with flip-flops. Leena was shoving stuff into her trunk at the end of her bed, then extracted a pair of Gryffindor pajama shorts and tank top. She hurried to the bathroom and closed the door.

I sighed, realizing I was going to lose all my privacy and probably the bathroom in the mornings. I watched the door as I hurriedly put on my pajamas and hopped into my bed. She came out right as I was about to turn off my bedside lamp.

"Night, Perce," she mumbled, then turned off her own light.

"Night, Leena."

* * *

**Leena**

Before Camp Half- Blood, I rarely had nightmares.

I dreamed I was in the Forbidden Forest, all alone. I shivered and walked ahead. I stepped over roots and plants, trying to see around in the dark. Finally, I stumbled across a clearing. It was full of people gathered in a circle. I recognized four of them: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They stood up and walked over to me. I smiled at them, but they didn't smile back.

"What... what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"You shouldn't have come, Leena," Ginny said in a hollow voice. My smile faltered.

"Ginny?"

"You should leave," Hermione said in the same hollow voice.

I stepped back, then froze in horror as the four changed into wolves: Lupa and her minions. I screamed and they pounced on me.

"Leena!" Came shouting above me. I sat blot up in my bed, covered in sweat and looking into Percy's eyes. His hair was jutted out in different directions like he had just woken up, but he was wide awake. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. I opened my mouth to explain my dream, but all that came out were sobs. I cried on Percy's shoulder until the sun peeked over the sea. My eyes were puffy and swollen, and my nose was very runny. Percy got up without a word and grabbed a box of tissues from the bathroom and handed it to me. I blew my nose and looked at my now brother. He was watching me closely, his green eyes wide and worried.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"J-just a dream I had," I said, hiccuping and sniffling.

"That's understandable," he mumbled. "If you want to go back to bed, then I'll tell Chiron why you're going to be late for activities."

"No, I'm fine. I really don't want to go back to sleep," I said. But as the words came out of my mouth, my body suddenly felt drained and my eyes started to close. I was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Thank you to creamtherabbit77, jarlcarries, and theHunterss101 for reviewing regularly! Please read and review! I would love some of you guys views and opinions on this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys might be mad at me, but I'm not putting Tyson in at all... sorry :( and I'm changing the plot around some... so yeah... no hate comments though!**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Leena**

Camp Half-Blood was the strangest summer camp I've ever been to.

From pegasi stables to the lava climbing wall thing, danger was around every corner in this place. I followed Percy around as he led me through the days activities. First, I nearly got killed against Clarisse in the sword and shield challenge. Percy was amazing against her, so I felt like a total idiot as I fell on my butt for the fiftieth time since I started. Percy assured that I would get better over time, but I knew he was just saying that to make me feel better.

I spent an hour at the archery field with Chiron. Amazingly enough, I only got one arrow out of a hundred stuck in his horse tail. He said I would make a fine archer, then whispered that Percy was dreadful at archery, so that made my spirits lift a little. Next, I rode a pegasus named Buffalo. Weird. I nearly had a heart attack when he talked to me through my mind, but Percy explained that it was a child of Poseidon thing, but Buffalo kept laughing at me. By the time the lunch picnic came around, I was about to strangle Buffalo. I tried to battle with Percy in the air, but Buffalo kept yelling out the wrong moves to me, so I gave up on riding him.

By then end of the day, I was scorched from the climbing wall, bruised from Clarisse, and annoyed with Connor from my Monster Assault Techniques class. During free time, I decided to go back to the Poseidon cabin while Percy hung out with Annabeth and other campers.

I felt a twinge of sadness. All day I hadn't given a thought about Lindsey or my other friends from Hogwarts. I didn't know what happened to them after the encounter with Lupa, but I hoped they were all right. I walked through the doorway of Cabin Three, and sighed. I knew this was my new home, but it felt all wrong. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts, be a normal witch, and not having to worry about half brothers or the gods. I opened my trunk and brought out a stack of pictures. The top one made my heart hurt: Dennis and me smiling at Collin's camera, a year before the Great Battle at Hogwarts. It was the summer after my first year at Hogwarts, without any worries except finishing my Potions homework. I flipped through the next few pictures. Slowly, my expression became sadder in each picture, no matter how big I was smiling. Collin took so many pictures; Corseina popped up occasionally, Lindsey in every other one, but all had Dennis in them. A tear fell down my cheeks. I had abandoned him at Hogwarts. I didn't even have time to say good bye to the one person who was always there for me. The last picture, however, was a fairly recent one: Slughorn's Christmas party. I stared at Travis and me, laughing and dancing.

"Knock knock?" A voice said next to me. I jumped and looked up. Percy was frowning down at me. "Sorry I scared you."

"It's... it's fine," I said, putting the pictures in my bedside tables drawer. He watched me as I slowly emptied my trunk, not saying a word. I shoved the trunk underneath my bed and sighed.

"You miss it, don't you?" Percy asked.

"Miss what?" I asked, standing and sitting next to him on my bed.

"Hogwarts. Magic. Your old life in London," he said, looking at me. I shrugged.

"My sister... She died in the battle at Hogwarts," I explained quietly. "My mum had passed when I was a little girl. I hated my step father, but I stayed because of Corseina. I was going to wait until she was old enough to get a house of her own, then move in with her. But after she died, had nothing to go back to. Only Hogwarts."

He nodded and stayed silent. "So, what now?"

I didn't understand his question at the time. I shrugged again, and the conch shell for dinner rang. I exhaled through my nose and we both walked out of the cabin. I tried not to look at the Hermes cabin, but I had to see. I scanned the line quickly and my heart sank. Travis wasn't there. His brother Connor looked devastated. I felt a twinge of sorrow for him.

I had yet to find Raven in the camp, though from what I heard, she was an Aphrodite child. Figures. Silena claimed that Travis had asked her out way before he had gone to Hogwarts. That made me feel even worst.

I ate in silence. Percy kept looking at me, but he left me to my thoughts. I only talked when the campfire sing along started. Will sat next to me and forced me to sing with him, and I loosened up. Percy came over with Annabeth, and soon we were all laughing and singing at the top of our lungs with the other campers. I almost forgot about Raven, Lindsey, Travis, and Hogwarts. I was with people like me. Half-bloods. That's when I knew this was where I belonged.

* * *

**Percy**

Will and Leena grew closer over the next few days. They practiced archery a lot during free time, Will showing her tips and techniques of being a perfect archer. I'll admit, I was jealous of how fast she was progressing in all of our activities. She was even getting a lot better in sword fighting. The only problem she had was with her pegasus, Buffalo. He refused to cooperate with her. Silena tried to sooth her during the lessons, but by the end of the week, Leena was shooting frequent murderous glances at the stables. I tried not laughing at her, but it was very hard not to when Buffalo bucked at random and sent her tumbling over the pegasus's rear.

I watched her and Will one day after I finished climbing the lava wall with Luke. I was sweating, but not injured or scorched in anyplace. I saw Will laugh at her as she totally missed the target and barely miss Andy, who glared over at the pair. Over by the cabin area, the Aphrodite children were staring at them intently. I made a mental note to talk to Silena later.

"Crazy week, man," Luke said, watching the camp.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled.

"You thinking about Leena?" He asked casually. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the canoe lake.

"Will is a good guy, you know. And he looks like he really likes her. Maybe she likes him back."

"I don't know..." I started, but stopped as Annabeth plopped next to me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said. Then, noticing my expression, she frowned. "Whats up?"

"Nothing," I sighed, then smiled at her. She smiled back tentatively. "Crazy week, huh?"

Luke laughed and we sat talking about the rest of the summer. Annabeth predicted that nothing was going to happen this summer, but I had a gut feeling she was wrong.

I hate being right sometimes.

"Border patrol, to me!" Clarisse yelled. The camp was in chaos.

I sometimes hate mythology. Of course there was going to be something in mythology that wanted to kill us. Bronze bulls, for instance. One is fine, but two? Yeah, right.

I ran towards the hill with Annabeth trailing behind me, cursing for not having sun screen with her. I wanted to yell at her that her priorities weren't straight right now, but then Bull Number One charged towards me. I had a second to roll out of the way before a huge bronze metal bull hauled past me. It didn't touch a hair on me, but I felt like my skin was on fire, so much heat was radiating off the bulls skin. Now I needed sunscreen. Annabeth shouted orders telling campers who had come to the rescue (ten) to spread out across the border.

"How did they get past Thalia's tree?" I yelled to Annabeth. She looked calm enough, but her stormy gray eyes were filled with worry. I hated to know what she was thinking right now.

Bull Number One ran a wide arc, making it's way back towards me. As it passed the middle of the hill, where the invisible boundary line should've kept it out, it slowed down a little, as if it were struggling against a strong wind; but then it broke through and kept coming. Bull Number Two turned to face me, its ruby eyes glaring at me.

I couldn't fight two bulls at the same time. I'd have to take down Bull Number Two first, cut off it's head before Bull Number One charged back into range. I lunged, but Bull Number Two blew flames at me. I rolled aside as the air turned to pure heat. All the oxygen was sucked out of my lungs. My foot caught on something- a tree root, maybe- and pain shot up my ankle. Still, I managed to slash with my sword and lop off part of the monster's snout. It galloped away, wild and disoriented. But before I could feel to good about that, I tried to stand, and my left leg bucked underneath me. My ankle was sprained, maybe broken. Bull Number One charged straight toward me. No way could I crawl out of it's path.

"Percy!" A voice yelled off to my right. Before I could look to see who it was, an arrow shot straight through Bull Number One's head. It stumbled, surprised, then fell to the ground, twitching. I looked over and saw Leena racing towards me, a bow in her hand. She had done that?

My ankle felt like it was full of acid, but Annabeth crouched and gave me some nectar to drink from her canteen, and I immediately started to feel better. There was a burning smell that I later learned was me. The hair on my arms had been completely singed off.

"The other bull?" I asked.

Annabeth and Leena pointed down the hill. Clarisse had taken care of Bad Cow Number Two. She'd impaled it through the back leg with a celestial bronze spear. Now, with it's snout half gone and a huge gash in its side, it was trying to run in slow motion, going in circles like some kind of merry-go-round animal.

I turned to Leena. She was watching me with worried eyes. "You... How did you..."

"I saw you were in trouble, and I just shot the arrow at the bull," she explained. Her blonde hair was wind blown and she had a cut on her arm. She noticed my glance and shrugged. "I tripped while running up here," she confessed, blushing. I laughed and stood up.

"You truly are my little sister, then," I joked, ruffling her hair. She crinkled her nose and I laughed some more. "Come on."

Suddenly, the sky boomed. Already campers froze. Even the bull stopped running in circles. A shower of bright light rained on the Big House and a man stepped on the porch. I didn't recognize the man at all. He had a dark blue pinstriped suit and black hair. He marched right into the Big House, without looking around at the camp, as if he had been here a million times. I glanced at Annabeth, and saw her face had paled and her eyes were wide.

"Oh gods," she mumbled, "this is not good."

"Why?" Leena asked. Annabeth looked at us.

"Zeus is here," she said quietly. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. This was not good. Leena frowned.

"So?"

"So," I said, "that's not a good sign. None of the gods except Dionysus come to the camp. If Zeus is here personally, then somethings up."

Leena's eyes widened and she pointed to the Big House. Chiron, Mr. D, Argus, and Zeus stepped on the porch, waiting for something. Chiron's horse tail flicked nervously. We all watched silently as Zeus snapped his fingers and another man appeared in front of the porch. His head was bowed, and his skin was pale white. He wore an orange jumpsuit, like what prisoners wear. He was deathly skinny, which made him look like a scarecrow almost. He raised his head and smiled at Lord Zeus. Zeus gestured the man inside, followed by Mr. D, Chiron, and Argus.

"We have to see what's going on," Leena said, walking towards the Big House. I tried stopping her, but she surged forward. Annabeth and I had no choice but to follow her. She stopped in front of the Big House door and slowly opened it, not making a sound. She beckoned us in, and we crouched inside.

* * *

**Leena**

"...then who, Chiron?" A steely voice rumbled from the sitting area. I peeked my head around the corner a tiny bit and watched. All the men were standing, except Chiron, who had changed into his wheelchair form. He was pale and staring at the man in pinstriped suit with horror.

"Lord Zeus, I assure you," Chiron said, "I would never do such a thing-"

"When I turned her into a tree, it was to protect her!" Zeus interrupted. Annabeth and Percy both froze behind me. "Now, I see that she's been poisoned?"

"I would never do such a thing, Lord Zeus," Chiron stated again, desperate.

"Until we find who did," Zeus said, "then I must act. Dionysus-"

Mr. D sighed and stepped forward. "yes, father?"

"Release him from this camp," Zeus ordered. Annabeth sobbed quietly behind me. I was frozen. "Replace him with Tantalus."

With that, Zeus was gone in a flash of lightning. Tantalus was smiling coldly, regarding Chiron with mock concern. Chiron, if possible, had gone even paler.

"Well," Mr. D said lazily. "Sorry, old friend, but you're fired. Tantalus... Do whatever."

He walked over to the kitchen attached to the room and rummaged through the fridge. Chiron looked up and met my eyes. He looked so sad, that a tear slid down my cheek. I backed up and walked out onto the porch with Annabeth and Percy following me. Annabeth looked broken, tears streaming down her face. Percy's face was blank, like he didn't know what to think.

"What... what are we going to do?" I whispered. They didn't say anything. Annabeth ran off and Percy sat down on the porch stars. I plopped next to him, but didn't say anything. I looked over at Thalia's tree. It's normally beautiful leaves were now yellow and falling off slowly. A gash spread across the trunk, oozing green sap. Why hadn't we noticed it before? It had been nearly a week since we had gotten back. But the gash looked new. I stared at the tree until Percy stood up and walked to the pavilion for dinner. I slowly got up, and was in no rush to eat for once.

At the edge of the pavilion, I looked back at Thalia's tree. Percy and Annabeth had told me the story about the daughter of Zeus. I felt pity, then a strong urge to kill whoever poisoned it. That tree was the main thing keeping the camps borders safe. If she died, then the camp was left with no boundary line. I was jarred out of my thoughts as Dionysus stood, making the hall fall silent.

"Hello, you brats," he said. "There has been a change in ah... employing here. Chiron, our activities director, has been replaced by this dude, Thanatos."

Tantalus, sitting where Chiron usually stood in horse form, whispered something to Mr. D.

"Er, I mean Tantalus." With that, he sat down to stunned silence. Annabeth looked at me with puffy eyes as I walked to the Poseidon table. I sat down, but didn't make a move to get food. Percy wasn't eating either. He was staring at Tantalus with pure hate.

"This camp is doomed without Chiron," he murmured after five minutes. I looked around. All the campers, even the Ares cabin, looked subdued and were barely talking. I shook my head and looked at Dionysus. He sensed my glare and looked up lazily, meeting my eyes. Anger washed through me and I stared at the table until Dionysus dismissed us.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Hello my lovlies! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have had writers block, and I get distracted way too easily by Tumblr and reading! So, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Leena**

Chariot races were the worst invention. Ever.

I strode over to where Percy was getting our chariot ready. He looked distracted as he buckled the horses to their respective reins. He kept flicking his eyes to Annabeth, who was a little ways over with her cabin mates.

"What's wrong?" I asked, helping him tighten the reins. His green eyes flicked to Annabeth again, and then trained on the reins again.

"Nothing, just a dream," he mumbled. I frowned as he walked around the horses to make sure they were alright. Something was up.

I walked over to where Annabeth stood and she smiled when she saw me.

"Surprised to see you up so early, Leena," she teased. I rolled my eyes. "Ready to get flattened?"

"Not a chance, Annabeth," I laughed. "But do you know what's up with Perce?" Her gray eyes hardened and she looked over to our chariot. I sighed. "He said something about a dream he had and I was wondering if he told you."

"He did tell me," she mumbled angrily.

"What was it?"

"I'll explain after the races. Okay?" I hesitated, but nodded. She ran over to her chariot and I exhaled heavily. This was not going to end well.

I was right about the races not ending well. Long story short: Clarisse won the races, Percy and Annabeth got blamed for the attack by stymphalian birds (which wasn't their fault!) and I was sent to the infirmary because I wasn't paying attention and Connor stabbed me with a javelin. Good times.

I walked across the green grass as I came from the big House. I searched for a familiar face until I saw Silena sitting with some of her siblings. I sighed and walked over to their group. Some giggled as I approached, probably making fun of my messy hair or burned clothes, but I didn't care right now. I gestured for Silena to follow me and we walked to the canoe lake.

"What's up, Leena?" Silena asked as soon as we sat down on the pier. As soon as my bare feet broke the surface of the water, fish swirled around them and bit my toes, tickling them. "Is your arm okay?"

"It's fine, Will got me patched up in no time," I said, smiling. Silena smirked. "What?"

"You and Will, then?" She asked knowingly. I blushed and stared at the water. "Do you like him, Leena?"

"A lot," I said. "Too much, in fact."

Silena chuckled. "Go after him, then. I know he likes you back for sure."

"Is this your Aphrodite trait saying this? I asked, laughing. She smiled and pushed me gently.

"This is a friend giving another friend advice," she said, smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded.

"So, what happened after I went to the infirmary?"

"Well," she sighed, "Tantalus said that the stymphalian birds wouldn't have attacked us if Percy, Annabeth, and your driving wasn't so bad. Then Percy got mad and told Tantalus to go and chase a doughnut, which earned Annabeth and him kitchen duty."

I blinked, and then burst with laughter. By the time I stopped laughing, tears were streaming down my face. "He... he said that?"

"Yeah, it was quite funny," Silena said, laughing too. "He sure doesn't care what he says."

"No, he doesn't," I agreed as the lunch conch horn rang out. We were chortling as we made our way to the pavilion. Silena said goodbye and joined her siblings at the Aphrodite cabin. I walked to the Poseidon table and found Percy already there, glaring down at the table. I bit my lip as I sat in my usual seat across from him. He looked up a minute after I had arrived. His green eyes were stormy.

"So," I started, "I heard you told Tantalus to chase a doughnut."

His lips twitched and the storm subsided a little. "Yeah. After Will took you to the infirmary."

"Interesting insult," I praised, smiling slightly.

He shrugged, and we both laughed as the wood nymphs carried out a feast fit for the gods. To both of our amusements, it was a full course meal featuring country-fried Stymphalian death-bird. As we ate happily, we conversed quietly, making fun of Tantalus and Clarisse.

"I think he wants to like marry her," I joked as I took a bite of a stymphalian leg. Percy snorted and took a big gulp of blue soda. I tried to not get grossed out by the idea of blue soda, but I wrinkled my nose. Thankfully, Percy didn't see.

After lunch Percy had to go with Annabeth and do his kitchen duty. I sighed and walked off, wondering what to do now. I was about to go and find Silena again, but Connor intercepted me hallway to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Woah, there, Connor," I said, laughing. He smiled and engulfed me in a brief hug. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Er- Travis is back," he mumbled. My heart dropped.

"Oh," was all I said. "Well, I have to go ask Silena something. I'll see you around."

"Hey, Leena," he said grabbing my wrist before I could run off. I turned to him and saw he wore a pained expression. "Please don't stop being friends with me even though Travis is here. I really enjoy being friends and don't want that ruined. Okay?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He let me go after a second and ran off to Half Blood hill. I watched him for a minute, but as soon as Travis tackled him, I turned away. I took a deep breath and tried to control my emotions. I didn't know how I was going to survive with Travis all summer. Earlier today I had finally found Raven. And she was drop dead gorgeous.

She had beautiful hazel eyes and lush chocolate brown curls. She wasn't too short. My height, actually. I didn't stand a chance against her. I was too scared to actually go up and talk to her, but I knew I had to sometime. Now was my chance. Before Travis go to her.

I bolted to the Aphrodite cabin. Catching my breath, I knocked on the door hesitantly. I prayed to whatever gods were listening that Raven wasn't the one to answer the door; of course, I had no such luck. The girl opened the door with a quizzical expression and stared at me. I must have looked like a troll next to her, but now I didn't care.

"Uh, Raven?" I stammered. She nodded, still looking confused. "Hi... I'm, uh, Leena. Leena King."

She recognized my name instantly. Her hazel eyes burned with hate and she adopted a scowl on her beautiful features. "What do you want?"

"I... I just wanted to talk. About Travis," I said, chocking his name out. Her hazel eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"And why would I talk to you about it? You're the girl he dated at that school for freaks," Raven stated. I flinched. I have heard the word "freak" too often in my life not to flinch.

"Look, Raven, I didn't know that he was dating you when he asked me out," I said, "And before you say anything, let me finish," I quickly breathed out when she opened her mouth. She hesitated, then closed it and continued to glare at me. "The only reason I found out about you was by reading a letter you sent him. He… he gave me a charm bracelet too. And he told me he loved me. And I'm sure he said the same to you," I guessed. Her eyes suddenly filled with hurt and she rubbed her left wrist. "He played us, Raven. It's his fault that we both ended up like this. And we shouldn't let a guy ruin a potential friendship."

She stood there, surveying me for a few minutes before speaking in a hoarse voice. "You're not like the Leena that Travis told me about," she said. "He always made you out to be selfish, and kind of bitchy. And the Leena I was told about would've never said that."

It was like the pain in my chest suddenly disappeared. I sighed and looked at Raven's tearful gaze. "He's back, you know. And I know a couple of ways to get revenge," I blurted out. She looked at me for a second, and then smiled.

* * *

**Percy**

"But a whole sea full of monsters- how could you hide something like that? Wouldn't the mortals notice weird things happening… like, ships getting eaten and stuff."

"Of course they notice. They don't understand, but they know something is strange about that part of the ocean. The Sea of Monsters is off the coast of the U.S. now, just northeast of Florida. The mortals even have a name for it."

"The Bermuda Triangle?"

"Exactly."

I let that sink in. I guess it wasn't stranger than anything else I'd learned since coming to Camp Half-Blood. "Okay… so at least we know where to look."

"It's still a huge area, Percy. Searching for one tiny island in monster-infested waters-,"

"Hey, I'm the son of the sea god. This is my home turf. How hard can it be?"

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows. "We'll have to talk to Tantalus, get approval for a quest. He'll say no."

"Not if we tell him at the campfire in front of everybody. The whole camp will hear. They'll pressure him. He won't be able to refuse."

"Maybe." A little bit of hope crept into Annabeth's voice. "We'd better get these dishes done. Hand me the lava spray gun, will you?"

* * *

**Leena**

I walked with Raven and Silena down to the campfire, talking about fashion and whos hot and whos not. If I had talked with Lindsey or Ginny about this stuff, it would've been awkward, but Silena and Raven were different. I smiled as Silena blushed at Beckondorfs name.

"You so like him, Silena," I joked, shoving her shoulder a little and causing her to blush deeper.

"Shutup, Leena," she mumbled, but smiled. Raven laughed, then suddenly stopped. I looked up, and met the one pair of blue eyes I never wanted to see again.

"Travis," I breathed out. He smiled nervously at me, then shot a glare at Raven, who was openly staring daggers at him.

"Can we talk, Leena? Please? For five minutes, then I'll let you get back to the campfire with your… friends," Travis said, forcing the last word out. I looked at Silena and Raven, then nodded. He led me over by the canoe lake where I had first showed signs of being the sea god's daughter. "So, daughter of Poseidon, huh? Big title for such a small girl."

"Yeah, it's crazy," I said, laughing a little. "Like a dream come true."

"I knew you were special when I first saw you, Leena," Travis started. My smile disappeared. This was it.

"Travis-," I sighed.

"Please, Leena. I'm sorry. Having you gone when Lupa was there scared me so much.. I thought I lost you for good, Leena. Then, Chiron wrote to me and said that you and all the others made it back safely, and it gave me a reality check. I shouldn't have done that to you, Leena. Because I'm in love with you," he finished softly. I stared into his blue eyes, watching for signs of lies and deceit, but all I got was remorse and unnatural shininess. I opened my mouth, ready to reject him, to say unkind words, when he kissed me.

"hey Leena…" A voice I loved hearing said behind us, and I broke the kiss and whipped around. "Oh… sorry, I didn't know you and him… I'll just go," he said. My heart broke in the instant I heard the hurt in his voice.

"Will, it's not what it looks like," I said, breaking away from Travis and rushing to Will's retreating back.

"Oh, so I guess you and Stoll's lips were pressed together out of hatred, then? Because I know kissing when I see it, Leena," Will lashed out, spinning around to meet my eyes. I sighed, taking a calming breathe. "If you and your little boy toy want to have a minute alone, then fine. Just do it away from me and the others."

I opened my mouth, but he was already gone. "Will," I whispered. It was like a best friend ditching you for other friends. Or squeezing lemon juice on a cut. I turned to Travis, who was looking at me, then backed away from him. "Just, stay away from me, Travis." Then, I walked to the campfire, avoiding Will and sitting next to Percy.

* * *

**Percy**

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately after Leena sat down. She shook her head and started clapping along with the others to the rhythm of the song Apollo's cabin was singing. I stared at her, but she avoided me gaze, her eyes fixated on the campfire. I looked over at Annabeth, who looked just as worried as me, then she nudged me and pointed to where the Hermes kids were sitting. My blood boiled when I saw him. Travis Stoll. He was laughing and shoving some of his brothers around, as if he had never been gone. Last year I would've found it funny to see him and Connor bicker like a married couple. But now, all I could do was not be sick and focus on the song.

After a couple of songs, Tantalus caused a marshmallow to go suicide and cleared his throat. "Now, then! Some announcements about tomorrows schedule."

"Sir," I said.

Tantalus's eye twitched. "Our kitchen boy has something to say?"

Some of the Ares campers snickered, but I wasn't going to let anybody embarrass me into silence. I stood and looked at Annabeth. Thank the gods, she stood up with me. "We have an idea to save the camp."

Dead silence, but I could tell I'd gotten everybody's interest, because the campfire flared bright yellow.

"Indeed," said Tantalus blandly. "Well, if it has anything to do with the chariots-,"

"The Golden Fleece," I said. "We know where it is."

The flames burned orange. Before Tantalus could stop me, I blurted out my dream Grover and Polyphemus's island. Annabeth stepped in and reminded everybody what the Fleece could do. It sounded more convincing coming from her.

"The Fleece can save the camp," she concluded. "I'm certain of it."

"Nonsense," Tantalus said. "We don't need saving."

Everybody stared at him, even Leena, who looked with her eyebrows raised critically. Tantalus looked uncomfortable.

"Besides," he added quickly, "the Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look."

"Yes, I would," I said.

Annabeth cleared her throat and leaned toward me, whispering, "You would?"

I nodded, because Annabeth had jogged something in my memory when she reminded me about our taxi drive with the Gray Sisters. At the time, the information they'd given me made no sense. But now…

"30, 31, 75, 12," I said.

"Ooo-kay," Tantalus said. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."

"They're sailing coordinates," I said. "Latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned it in social studies."

"Even Annabeth looked impressed. "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. He's right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"

"Wait just a minute," Tantalus said.

"But the campers took up the chant."We need a quest! We need a quest!"

"The flames rose higher.

"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted.

"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!"

Very well," he agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece, and possibly die trying."

My heart filled with excitement. I wasn't going to let Tantalus scare me. This was what I needed to do. I was going to save Grover and the camp. Nothing would stop me.

"I will allow our champion to consult with the Oracle!" Tantalus announced. "And I will choose two companions for the journey."

What? Tantalus looked at Annabeth and me as if he wanted to flay us alive. "The champion should be one who has earned the camps respect, who has proven resourceful and courageous in the camp. _You_ shall the lead the quest… Leena!"

* * *

**A/N: So um... Some of you readers might not appreciate the ending. Well, it's my story, and I value your opinions, but I have lots planned for the near future chapters. I am ready for the hate comments that I will get, so yeah. I'll update soon beautifuls! Don't forget to review on your way out! Love you guys!**

**XOXO Dollfaceshomes16**


End file.
